What Happened? You and Me?
by Kucik1Naruki-chan
Summary: Hadiah di hari ulang tahun membuat Rukia syok, melihat pria itu seakan angannya pergi menjauh. Keputusan dari sang kakek harus membuatnya beriringan dengan pria itu untuk lima bulan mendatang. Pada hari itulah sejuta cara dipersiapkan, membut Ichigo Kurosaki harus bersabar menghadapi gadis mungil itu. IchiRuki chapter 4 UP
1. Chapter 1

**What Happened? You and Me?**

 **©Disclaimer : Bleach Tite Kubo©**

 **Rate : T ©Genre : Drama, family, romance ©Warning : OOC, EYD, POV, Typo's.**

 **©Fairing : Ichigo K Rukia©**

* * *

 **Happy birth day Kuchiki Rukia, semoga tambah oke dalam memikat fansmu. Fic ini dibuat dalam rangka ulang tahun, meski updet telat pada tanggalnya sih.**

* * *

Chapter 1. Prolog

Masih menggema di telingaku hiruk-piuk pesta tadi malam, aku Rukia Kuchiki berumur dua puluh tiga tahun semenjak melewati jam dua belas malam tadi. Suara cicitan burung tak lagi terdengar indah pagi ini, telingaku penuh dengan suara kakekku, Ginrei Kuchiki. Ucapannya bagaikan mantra kutukan, membuatku syok berat dengan semua ini.

Aku tahu, selalu ada _suprise_ di hari ulang tahun seseorang, termasuk Rukia Kuchiki sekali pun. Namun mengingat malam tadi, rasanya aku diberikan malaikat pencabut nyawa saat dengan santainya kakek tua itu menghilangkan semua anganku. Mimpiku hilang sudah, aku bahkan baru lulus jurusan manajemen yang begitu kuinginkan, agar bisa memimpin perusahaan ayah suatu saat nanti.

"Ayah, Ibu, lihat apa yang Kakek lakukan kepadaku." Mata sebiru gunung melihat foto kedua mendiang orang tuanya. Ini membuatku masih tidak percaya, bahkan aku tidak peduli dengan tumpukkan kado yang belum kubuka sama sekali. Masa bodoh dengan itu, kado dari Ginrei Kuchiki sudah membuatku melupakan semua hal.

Suara ketukkan pintu tidak kuhiraukan, rasa kesal masih menumpuk dalam hatiku. "Nona, Tuan besar meminta Anda sarapan pagi." Huh, aku tidak akan mau menuruti kemauannya lagi, aku benci kakek. Bisa kudengar hening di sana, mungkin pelayan itu pergi karena tak kunjung mendapatkan respon dariku. Biarlah, dengan begitu aku tak harus melihat wajah Kakek.

"Rukia Kuchiki." Demi para Dewa, suara itu bagaikan sabit kematian, ucapannya seperti hukum termutlak bagi diriku, atau Jepang sekalipun. "Jangan bersikap kekanakan, bagaimana kau akan menjadi seorang yang memimpin nama besar Kuchiki." Urat leherku menegang, aku menunggu ucapan itu darimu kakek.

"Masa bodoh dengan nama Kuchiki, aku akan menjadi Kurosaki sebentar lagi, Anda dengar, Kakek?" teriakku keras melampiaskan rasa kekecewan yang bersarang dalam hatiku saat ini. Aku tahu ini sangat tidak sopan, jika ayah masih hidup dia pasti akan marah besar serta menghukumku, terlebih siapa yang menjadi lawan bicaraku sekarang. Entah apa yang ayah perbuat jika dia tahu aku bisa berbicara seperti ini, maafkan aku ayah, ini diluar logikaku.

"Dengar, dia anak yang baik, Kakek melakukannya untuk dirimu." Suara itu terdengar tegas, mutlak, tidak ingin dibantah.

"Baik? Bahkan tampangnya seperti preman. Aku jamin Kakek akan menyesal, karena akan tersebar di koran, bahwa Kuchiki Rukia mendapatkan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga nanti. Ya ampun, apa dia memantrai Kakek?" balasku sengit dengan berbagai presefsi saat mengingat wajah pria itu.

"Cucuku, itu kasar sekali."

Aku mendengus mendengar ucapan kakek, aku yakin, dia pasti tidak percaya bahwa cucunya bisa berkata seperti itu tentang seseorang. Bahkan aku keturunan satu-satunya tidak percaya dia melakukan hal ini terhadap diriku. Kepalaku berdenyut sakit, kubalikkan tubuh menghadap jendela kamar, seolah tidak mau bersitatap dengan kakek yang berada di balik pintu kamarku.

"Baiklah, kita akan membicarakan ini lagi. Sekarang, kita sarapan." Angin segar seolah berhembus, untuk pertama kalinya Ginrei Kuchiki memikirkan kembali keputusannya. Aku tahu dia sangat menyayangiku, terlebih saat kakakku Byakuya Kuchiki meninggal dunia karena sebuah kecelakaan. Kesadaran ini menghantam diriku, apa yang sudah kuperbuat dengan kakek tua itu, aku membuatnya letih di usia senja.

Kakiku beranjak, melompat dari atas kasur hampir terpeleset. Rasa bersalah menghampiri, meski rasa senang lebih mendominasi akan hal ini. "Kakek..." Wajahku tersenyum senang, kuhampiri dirinya dengan sedikit berlari.

"Terima kasih," ujarku sambil memeluk tubuh ringkihnya.

"Untuk apa?" beo Ginrei Kuchiki, membuat kepalaku menengadah ke atas.

"Kakek tidak akan menjodohkanku, kan?" Mata menatap penuh harap, aku berharap ini bisa meluluhkan hati kakek.

"Kakek bilang hanya akan membicarakannya lagi, kau akan tetap bertunangan dengannya." Mataku terpaku, entah kenapa aku seakan melihat tembok baja yang tidak bisa digempur lagi. "Kenali dia dalam lima bulan, setelah itu baru kau boleh berbicara, orang seperti apa dia." Senyum diberikan, bagiku itu seperti seringai dewa kematian.

"Kakek, aku atau dia cucumu?" tanyaku tidak terima, dia seolah menaruh harapan besar kepada pria dengan alis yang selalu menungkik tajam itu.

"Dia akan menjadi bagian Kuchiki juga, jadi Kakek pun harus membiasakan diri tidak pilih kasih di antara kalian."

Kata-kataku hilang, bisa aku lihat kobaran api di manik teduh ini. Oh Tuhan, Kurosaki itu pasti sudah mencuci otak orang tua ini. Aku Rukia Kuchiki, kesayangan dari Kuchiki Ginrei, sekarang merasa tersisihkan dengan pembelaan kakekku sendiri terhadap pria itu.

"Aku buat dia tidak menyukaiku, aku buat dia menyesal karena sudah mengenalku dalam lima bulan ke depan." Tubuhku menjauh, tekadku memuncak seiring langkah yang mundur ke belakang.

"Rukia, kau seperti akan melakukan kekerasan dalam rumah tanggamu nanti." Mata Kakek menatap khawatir, ck, entah apa yang ada di benaknya. Entah itu untuk keselamatan cucunya ini, atau cucu barunya nanti.

"Benar, aku akan melakukan itu, Kakek." Aku membalikkan tubuh, tangan membuka pintu kamar, dengan keras kututup pintu tersebut. "Kurosaki akan menyesal mengenal Kuchiki." Aku tertawa keras atas pemikiranku yang berlian ini.

"Cucuku, kau akan menghancurkan perusahaan Kuchiki," ujar kakek sambil memukul pintu kamarku pelan. Sekarang aku yakin, rasa khawatir dan gelisah menghampiri Ginrei Kuchiki. Maaf Kakek, Anda yang membuatku melakukan hal ini.

"Kakek, kau menghancurkan hidupku, mari, aku akan menyambut calon tunanganku, cucu barumu hahahahaha." Aku tahu, aku pasti sudah mulai sinting dengan ucapanku barusan. Yah, dimulai pada saat pesta ulang tahunku, tadi malam, aku tahu pasti, sel otakku mulai bermasalah pada saat kedatangan pria tersebut.

 _ **Flashback**_

Jam pukul tujuh malam lewat lima belas detik.

Huft, napas kuhela sedikit keras, _dress_ biru langit melekat begitu pas di tubuh mungilku. "Kakek memang pintar, memilihkan sesuatu untukku." Tangan mengambil anting kristal salju, kupasang benda ini di telingaku. Meski sudah bertahun-tahun kusimpan, benda ini masih memancarkan kilaunya, ini pemberian almarhum kakak, orang yang kusayangi.

Semenjak lulus kuliah, aku memotong lebih pendek rambutku, ingin mencoba yang lebih ekstrim. Membuat Kuchiki Ginrei memberikan ceramah hampir dua jam di dalam ruangan kerja ayah. Dia sangat meradang, saat kubilang putri seorang bangsawan terlihat kuno, dengan rambut panjangnya untuk zaman sekarang. Perdebatan kala itu sampai membuatku meringis, dibilang memberontak terhadap keluarga sendiri. Di bagian nomer berapa aku melanggar peraturan Kuchiki, rambut panjang hanya tradisi para bangsawan untuk memikat lawan jenis.

Aku tersenyum indah, tidak sabar menyapa sahabat dan teman-temanku sekolah dulu. Pesta sangat meriah, karena kakek juga merayakan kepulanganku setelah lulus kuliah dari Amerika. "Rukia." Aku asih mengenali betul suara itu, gadis berambut hitam, dengan postur tubuh hampir sama denganku.

"Hinamori." Aku memeluk tubuhnya erat, bisa kulihat dia semakin terlihat cantik.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku sambil melepaskan pelukkan kami.

"Aku baik, kauterlihat... _beautifull,_ " ujarnya gemas, membuatku tersenyum kecil, semasa SMA aku terbilang orang tanpa _make up._ "Masih bertahan, dengan 'satu untuk selamanya?'" Perkataan itu membuat diriku tertawa semakin lepas, dia masih mengingat ucapanku.

"Yah, sampai aku mencapai target, baru aku melepaskan kesendirianku," Hinamori berjengit, tidak percaya dengan kekukuhan prinsipku selama ini. "Kuchiki tidak menarik kata-katanya, Hinamori," terangku tersenyum memastikan.

"Baiklah, kau dan pemikiran kolotmu itu. Dan katakan, apa kau akan datang ke pesta pertunanganku nanti?" Mataku membelok, Hinamori tersenyum geli melihat tampangku sekarang.

"Kau, membuatku _suprise_ , apa ini termaksuk kado buatku? Selamat _baby._ "

Sungguh, aku sangat senang mendengar berita ini, wajah bahagia Hinamori saat menyampaikan kabar itu membuatku ikut bahagia. Sepertinya dia menemukan orang yang tepat, yang mencintainya. "Katakan, siapa lelaki beruntung itu?" tanyaku tak sabar, tak mengidahkan para tamu yang mulai berdatangan.

"Dia berada di sini juga, _Alice_."

Kepalaku melihat ke samping, bisa kulihat Kaien beserta istrinya. Bibirku tersenyum lebar, tidak menyangka kakek mengundang guru frivatku dahulu. "Selamat ulang tahun, sayang." Miyako Shiba mengecup kedua pipiku, sebuah kado diberikan langsung kepadaku. "Kau semakin cantik, benarkan, sayang." Pipiku bersemu merah saat sepasang suami istri ini mulai menggodaku.

"Terima kasih, katakan, siapa tunangannya?" ujarku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dia berada di samping Kakekmu." Spontan diriku membalikkan tubuh, menatap secara menyeluruh ke arah ruangan. Seraut wajah tampan di lihat Rukia, hazel yang meliriknya membuat bibir itu bungkam. Apa itu calon tunangan Hinamori?

"Pria berambut aneh itu?" tanya diriku ragu menatap sahabatku ini, membuat Hinamori tersenyum geli. "Tidakkah dia terlalu seram untukmu? Dengan alis yang bisa membuat seorang anak kecil menangis ketika melihatnya?" imbuhku tidak percaya dengan selera temanku yang lembut ini.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?" Hinamori bertanya tidak mengerti. "Dia memang berambut aneh dengan warna putihnya, tapi ekspresinya tidak demikian," bantah Hinamori sedikit tersinggung, membuatku mengalihkan mata ke tempat lelaki barusan. Oh, shit, hatiku mengumpat saat melihat lelaki bersurai putih yang terlindungi oleh tubuh tegap pria berambut menyala itu.

" _Alice,_ kausalah orang." Kaien tersenyum geli, melihat tampang dunguku.

" _Sorry_ ," Hinamori mau tak mau juga tersenyum geli, melihat tampang jengahku.

"Akan dimaafkan, setelah kau meniup lilinmu." Hari ini sangat membahagiakan, apalagi saat melihat Uryuu Ishida rival abadiku datang menghampiri.

"Lihat dirimu Kuchiki, sudah merasa di atasku," ujarnya dengan tampang menyebalkan. Kami selalu beradu prestasi dahulu, mungkin sampai sekarang juga.

Di sini begitu ramai, aku menyambut para tamu yang datang. Entah siap saja yang diundang kakek, yang jelas, mansion besar ini begitu penuh dengan para manusia. Mataku melirik Hinamori, bisa kulihat ia tersenyun malu terhadap calon tunangannya, membuatku geli akanya. Namun aku terdiam, saat menyadari sepasang hazel mematutku intens, perasaan ini membuatku terganggu, risih.

"Rukia, mari potong kuemu, sayang." Kakek datang menghampiri, semua mata terpusat ke arahku, sedikit grogi karenanya. Lilin dinyalakan, rasa haru menelusup ke dalam hati, mataku terasa menghangat, bayangan kedua orang tuaku dan kakak menjelma di depan mata. Meski kalian tidak di sini, tapi kalian hidup dalam hatiku.

Tepuk tangan diberikan, lilin padam usai kupanjatkan doa. Bisa kulihat Kuchiki Ginrei tersenyum bahagia. "Aku mencintaimu, Kakek." Pelukkan sayang kuberikan, dialah satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki. Dia yang menguatkanku selama ini dalam kesepian yang tidak berujung. Aku tidak peduli disebut anak yang manja, karena hanya kepada kakekkulah aku bisa mengadu dan berkeluh kesah selama ini.

"Lihat, kau membuatku sedih." Jemari tua itu menghapus air mataku, membuat diriku bertambah ingin menangis, mengingat pria tua ini bisa meninggalkanku kapan saja karena usianya. "Ayo, potong kuemu." Aku tahu semua Kuchiki bukan orang yang pandai mengungkapkan perasaannya, tapi aku tahu, kakek begitu menyayangiku. Hal demikian yang membuatku ingin berusaha keras selama ini, untuk menjaga nama baik dan perusahaan Kuchiki nantinya.

Semua terseyum, entah itu tulus diberikan atau hanya formalitas belaka, karena seorang Kuchiki yang sedang mereka hadapi. Kue pertama kuberikan kepada kakek, membuat pria itu tersenyum kecil. "Semoga kaubahagia." Dia mengecup keningku, rasanya aku seperti diberkati oleh semua para dewa.

Para tamu larut dalam pesta, aku berbaur dengan para teman-temanku. Satu-persatu mereka berpamitan pulang, sampai tiba seorang lelaki paruh baya menghampiriku. "Aku sangat sedih, tak bisa datang tepat waktu." Aku terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa, apalagi melihat binar bahagia di manik kelam pria ini.

"Kurosaki Isshin." Suara kakek membuatku mengalihkan mata, aku berjengit saat kulihat pria bersurai menyala ikut bersamanya menghampiri kami berdua.

"Aku sangat bahagia, jika dia benar menjadi anakku." Kakek tersenyum senang, entah kenapa aku juga ikut bahagia karena dia terus mengembangkan senyumnya semenjak tadi.

"Ayo ke ruang tamu kami." Sungguh, aku sangat bingung, namum aku berusaha membungkam bibir sampai kakek yang menjelaskannya sendiri.

"Ah tunggu, ini hadia untumu, sayang," ujar pria berambut cepak di hadapanku.

"Terima kasih, paman," ujarku membungkuk hormat.

"Kata ayah lebih membuatku senang." Pria ini merangkul bahuku. Sungguh aku anti disentuh terhadap orang asing, namum sentuhan hangat ini mebuatku mengingat sosok ayahku sendiri. Meski bingun dengan ucapannya barusan, bibirku tetap bungkam sambil menaiki tangga lantai atas.

Ruangan tamu kedua kami gunakan, sebenarnya hatiku semakin bercocol dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Apalagi melihat pria di samping paman itu. Wajahnya memang tampan, dengan mata tajam serta postur tegapnya itu.

"Putraku tampan, kan?" beo paman Isshin, dengan rasa bangga di wajah. Aku hanya tersenyum kaku, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Diamlah, Ayah." Suara berat mengalihkan mataku, bisa kulihat alis itu semakin beradu tajam. Entah apa yang membuat lelaki itu seperti demikian, yang jelas wajahnya selalu terlihat serius, tipikal orang yang kukuh dengan pendapatnya. Aku tahu benar karakter orang seperti ini, mengingat replika almarhum kakakku juga seperti itu. Dingin, tegas, dan kaku. Tergambar jelas di sosok pria bersurai menyala tersebut.

"Rukia perkenalkan dirimu." Kakek duduk di samping tubuhku, entah pergi ke mana ia tadi. Aku berdiri mematuhi perintahnya, sambil memegang kado pemberian paman Isshin kuperkenalkan diri.

"Saya Rukia Kuchiki, salam kenal." Isshin tersenyum senang, membuat anaknya melirik sekilas.

"Rukia, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan." Kakek meraih pergelangan tanganku, kembali aku duduk di sampingnya. "Pria di hadapanmu ini, calon suamimu." Mataku melirik cepat bak elang mencari mangsa, antara tidak nyakin dengan pendengaranku sendiri.

"Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki, salam kenal." Pria ini memperkenalkan diri, membuatku menatapnya sekilas. Aku mencoba menguasai diri, ingin memastikannya sekali lagi.

"Apa Kakek bilang?" Perutku terasa berkedut tak nyaman, semua ini membuatku tak percaya.

"Kau akan menjadi anakku sayang, calon menantuku," ujar paman Isshin dengan sejuta kebahagian di wajah, membuatku mual menerima semua kejutan ini. Kepalaku terasa panas, aliran darah seolah berhenti di sana.

"Apa-apaan ini Kakek?" ujarku meninggi, tanpa terasa aku berdiri, membuat kado dalam pangkuanku terjatuh ke lantai. Semua terdiam, melihat tampang wajahku. Rahangku terkatup rapat, kenapa kakek tidak membicarakan ini terlebih dahulu denganku.

"Rukia—"

"Aku tidak mau dengar," bantahku memotong ucapan kakek, perasaan kecewa perlahan menggerogoti hatiku. Antara rasa sedih dan kecewa karena aku sudah melukai hati kakek dengan ucapanku barusan. "Aku tidak mau menikah." Tubuh kubalikkan, dengan cepat aku berlari kecil menuju kamarku.

Semua anganku seolah menguap, kenapa kakek melakukan hal ini. Aku belum mau menikah, aku masih ingin bersama kakek di sini, jika aku menikah, sudah jelas aku akan meninggalkannya, ikut bersama suamiku nanti.

Masih ada banyak hal yang ingin kuraih, membesarkan nama perusahaan Kuchiki salah satunya. Dan yang terpenting, membuatmu bangga memilikiku sebagai cucumu. Masih banyak hal yang ingin kuraih, untuk melihat kebahagianmu terwujud menjadi nyata dalam diriku. Senyummu adalah segalanya bagiku kakek, tapi, aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang tak kenal. Yang tidak kucintai.

Tubuhku menyender di depan pintu setelah aku menutupnya, air mataku mengalir antara rasa kecewa karena aku sudah membuat kakekku sedih. Suara langkah kaki berhenti di depan kamar, aku tidak tahu siapa dia.

"Hei..." Suara berat ini seolah mencekik leherku. "Aku tahu, kau pasti sangat marah, terutama atas kehadiran diriku di dalam hidupmu," ujar suara di balik pintu. "Tapi, tidak bisa dipungkiri, hatiku juga sakit saat melihat senyum Ayahku sirna." Air mataku kembali mengalir, aku sudah menyakiti hati seorang ayah yang lain juga. Kekecewaan paman Isshin menari-nari di pelupuk mataku.

"Jika kau tidak ingin menikah denganku, setidaknya pikirkan terlebih dahulu sebelum mengambil keputusan. Tidak ada yang tahu takdir bagaimana nantinya, diriku pun tidak kalah terkejut saat Ayah menyampaikan prihal ini. Meski sulit dipungkiri, hatiku luluh, saat melihat senyum di bibir Ayahku kembali..." Tidak terasa aku menggigit bibir mendengar ucapan calon suamiku ini.

"Senyum yang hilang, saat Ibuku pergi meninggalkan kami," bisiknya pelan, membuat diriku semakin merasa bersalah akannya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak menyukaimu," bisikku parau, biar bagaimanapun aku tidak ingin menipu hatiku sendiri begitu juga dengan pemuda ini.

"Begitu, aku akan coba berbicara dengan kakekmu. Ini, kado dari Ayahku, terjatuh saat kaumarah tadi." Perlahan bayangan di pintu bergerak, suara langkah yang menjauh membuat Rukia perlahan membuka pintu.

"Maafkan aku, paman." Jemari mungilku mengambil kado yang diberikan untukku, mataku terpaku di ujung tangga. Mata hazel membuatku gemetar, bisa kulihat sorot dingin—terluka di manik lembut tersebut. Pintu kututup rapat, tatapannya membuatku seakan menjadi orang terjahat di dunia.

Aku sadar, kakek tidak akan goyah dengan keputusannya. Yang membuatku dilema, aku sendiri yang menghancurkan keinginan kakekku sendiri.

 _ **Flasback end**_

Ingatan itu membuatku menghela napas panjang, mataku terasa panas dan bengkak karena menangis semalaman. Aku akan bermain denganmu kakek, akan kubuktikan pilihanku sendiri lebih baik dari pria itu.

Maafkan aku ayah, aku tidak bermaksud buruk terhadap keluarga sendiri. Dan akan kutendang Kurosaki Ichigo dalam kehidupanku. Seribu cara sudah memenuhi otakku, saatnya menyakinkan, bahwa aku bukan perempuan yang tepat buatmu, Kurosaki Ichigo. Dan pergilah menjauh dari kehidupanku.

Aku nyakin, kakek pasti sudah memberitahu, bahwa aku menerima lamaran ini kepada paman Isshin. Maafkan aku paman, sepertinya putramu akan menyesal telah mengenalku.

 **####**** What Happened? You and Me? By Kucik1Naru-chan ****####**

Ampun, saya malah updet fic baru, semoga suka. Lanjut?


	2. Chapter 2 Negosiasi

**What Happened? You and Me?**

 **©Disclaimer : Bleach Tite Kubo©**

 **Rate : T ©Genre : Drama, family, friendship ©Warning : OOC, POV, EYD, Typo's.**

™ **©Fairing : Ichigo K Rukia®™**

* * *

 _ **Saya ucapakan banyak terima kasih untuk para reader, tanpa kalian saya tidak bisa sampai seperti ini. Untuk fic saya yang lainnya, saya tidak bisa menjanjikan updet cepat. Jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan saya ini, saya harap Anda tidak segan menegur ataupun mengkritik, saya welcome. Karena meski nyengat sekalipun, saya tetap termotifasi. Saya malah senang jika Anda berani menjabarkan kesalahan saya, itu berarti Anda peduli dengan saya.**_

 _ **Kurang lebihnya saya minta maaf, jika ada reader yang pernah jengkel, karena saya susah diberitahu dalam penulisan, ataupun sakit hati karena tingkah saya. Thanks you so much.**_

* * *

Chapter 2 : Negosiasi.

Televisi menyala dengan suara seorang pembawa berita, mata bulat memerhatikan sambil tangannya sibuk menyuapkan salad buah ke dalam mulut. Entah apa yang membuat ia menguyah buah lunak itu keras, layaknya seorang yang sedang menguyah daging.

"Lihat tampangnya, menjengkelkan sekali." Rukia berjengit sinis melihat seorang pria bersurai menyala sedang diwawancarai disebuah hotel yang baru di buka, jangan tanya itu milik siap, hal ini sudah jelas sekali.

"Kenapa Kakek menyukai orang seperti itu, kaku, licik dan..." Meski terus merutuki calon tunangannya, namun gadis ini mengetahui bahwa Ichigo Kurosaki lelaki yang tidak bisa ditolak. Kepiawaiannya dalam berbisnis harus diakui perusahaan Jepang. "...Tampan." Dengus Rukia melihat kenyataan yang ada. Rasa percaya diri pria itu membuat ia kesal, seolah tiada yang membuatnya takut. "Suatu saat, akan ada yang membuatmu jatuh tersungkur." Tangan Rukia meraih remot televisi, dimatikannya saluran tersebut.

"Rukia?" Telinga itu menegak mendengar suara kakeknya.

"Iya Kakek, tunggu sebentar," sahut Rukia merapikan baju tidurnya.

"Turun ke bawah, ada yang datang untukmu." Rukia terdiam di depan pintu, tangannya berhenti untuk memutar kenop tersebut.

"Baik," ujar Rukia singkat, tidak ingin lagi membantah kakeknya, jika tak ingin melihat orang tua itu berubah pikiran. Menikahkannya dengan si Kurosaki tanpa mengenalinya sekalipun. Dan itu sukses membungkam mulut Rukia untuk tidak mendebat kakeknya lagi.

"Siap yang bertamu malam ini?" Meski berpikir, tangan itu tidak kalah cepat mengganti baju tidurnya dengan baju santai. Rukia melihat ke cermin, menilik apa ini pantas dipakai.

Anak tangga dituruni dengan santai, mata Rukia bisa melihat seorang pria bersurai cepak. "Paman Isshin?" bisik Rukia pelan. Jujur saja, gadis ini masih merasa bersalah kepada ayah dari Kurosaki Ichigo tersebut. Melihat kelakuan tak sopannya serta mengingat ucapan Ichigo di depan kamarnya.

"Lihat, siapa ini..." Isshin tersenyum lebar melihat kedatangan Rukia, seakan gadis itu tidak pernah melukai hatinya. "Putri ketigaku," ujarnya seakan menjadi orang yang terbahagia di dunia. Jika saja Rukia tidak berjanji dengan sang kakek, niscaya Rukia akan membantah ucapan barusan.

"Selamat malam, Paman." Rukia berusaha bersikap normal, mengingat marga orang ini yang terakhir membawa masalah dalam hidupnya.

"Sudah, jangan kaku begitu. Mari duduk di sebelahku." Mata Rukia milirik sang kakek, seakan berkata, aku tidak suka ini. Membuat Kuchiki Ginre tertawa dalam hati, biar cucu keras kepalanya itu tahu rasa.

Rukia tahu dia sangat kekanakan, mengingat tidak seharusnya dia memendam kesal dengan pria beranak tiga di sampingnya sekarang. "Apa pun yang ingin kautanyakan dan dikatakan, keluarkanlah, Paman akan menjawabnya serta mendengarkan." Kebijakan bisa Rukia lihat diperawakan Kurosaki Isshin, mau tidak mau ia mendengus dalam hati. Calon mertuanya sedang menarik hatinya.

"Paman, aku tidak menyukai putramu." Ginre menatap cucunya dingin, haruskah ia bangga dengan keberanian cucunya menghadapi dua penguasa di dekatnya. Bahkan ia berujar tanpa memikirkan kondisi yang ada.

"Hahahahaha." Rukia mengerut dalam mendengar gelak tawa ayah Ichigo, bingung dengan reaksi Isshin tersebut. "Dia memang seorang Kuchiki." Tawa geli masih menyertai meski sudah meredah, mata kelam itu melirik Ginre yang menyeruput tehnya. "Tidak berbasa-basi, langsung keinti permasalahan." Tangan besar menepuk kepala Rukia, helaan napas terasa berat bagi Isshin.

"Padahal dia tidak bisa ditolak dari segi manapun," tutur Isshin mengingat putranya tersebut, dia maklum. Rasanya setimpal, jika yang menolaknya seorang Kuchiki. Tangan Isshin meraih map merah di atas meja kaca yang tersaji kue-kue kering. "Ini, bacalah." Di letakkannya map tersebut di pangkuan Rukia.

Tangan Rukia membuka map yang ada, dia tahu benar ini berkas macam apa. "Apa ini?" Namun ia tetap bertanya, Rukia menolehkan kepala dengan gelengan kecil. Gadis ini tidak habis pikir dengan pria di sampingnya. "Maaf Paman, aku tida bisa menerimanya." Alis tipis mengerut dalam, map di tutup begitu saja.

"Kenapa?" tanya Isshin bingung, membuat Rukia pusing akan situasi sekarang.

"Paman, bagaimana bisa Anda akan mewariskan saham enam puluh persen atas namaku." Tangan Ginre berhenti bergerak, dia tidak bisa percaya dengan hal ini. Apa tujuan Isshin melakukan hal tersebut, kepawaspadaan diberikan, Ginre tidak mau terjadi apapun terhadap cucunya nanti.

"Jujur saja, aku tidak memercayai Putraku dibeberapa hal. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan," Isshin berujar santai, seolah itu bukan hal yang besar. Ini gila, Rukia menjerit frustasi dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa pria ini berpikir bahwa ia akan manerima semuanya. Tidakkah ia takut dengan keputusannya tersebut? Hasil jerih payahnya diberikan kepada orang asing.

"Ayahmu, Kuchiki Soujon adalah temanku, Kurosaki crop tidak akan sepesat ini jika tidak ada uluran tangan darinya." Rukia terdiam saat nama ayahnya diikut sertakan. Dia tahu benar maksud pria ini, balas budi yang akan ia berikan. Tapi Rukia tidak membutuhkan itu, bukan bermaksud sombong, aset Kuchiki sudah lebih dari cukup. "Dan aku sudah berjanji akan mengembalikannya." Tidak ada rasa penyesalan ketika Isshin mengucapakannya, malah ia terlihat lega.

"Paman, aku tidak bisa menerima ini. Meski Ayah dulu membantu Anda, tidak menjadikan separuh aset paman diatasnamakan kepadaku." Rukia tetap keras kepala, jujur saja ia curiga dengan maksud kebaikan Isshin tersebut.

"Maaf ini keputusan final, warisan ini hanya akan batal jika kau tidak menikah dengan putraku." Ginre tidak habis pikir dengan Isshin, hal itu malah akan membuat Rukia bersemangat menendang putramu, batin orang tua ini miris. Mengingat apa yang diucapkan cucunya kemarin.

Rukia melirik sang kakek, ia mengangkat ujung bibir, seolah menantang otang tua itu. Tuhan menjawab doaku kakek, akan kubuat calon cucumu tak bisa hidup tenang. Tangan mungil menorehkan tanda tangan, entah kenapa ini seperti membuat jalan takdirnya sediri dicoretan tersebut.

 _Welcome to in my life,_ Kuroski Ichigo. Rukia tertawa di dalam hati, apalagi melihat wajah senang Isshin Kuroski.

* * *

 **~What Happened? You and Me? By Kucik1Naru-chan~**

* * *

Matahari menyingsing begitu cepat, pria bersurai jingga itu menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Selimut disibakkan, menandakan sang pengguna tak mau terbuai mimpi lagi. Melihat senyum bahagia ayahnya sepulang ia bekerja tadi malam, hal demikin sudah membuat pria lajang tersebut sakit kepala. Tingkah absrud sang ayah membuatnya meradang.

Yuzu menyiapkan sarapan, Karin menata piring di atas meja. Remaja SMA itu sudah siap dengan seragam sekolah yang membalut tubuh. "Pagi, Onii-chan." Sapa Yuzu saat meliht Ichigo menuruni tangga sambil menenteng tas kerjanya.

"Pagi Ichi-Nii," ujar Karin sibuk dengan handphone di tangan.

"Hm, pagi." Tas Ichigo letakkan di kursi samping, tangannya mengambil piring yang sudah berisikan roti beserta selai coklat di atasnya. "Ke mana Ayah?" tanya Ichigo saat melihat keadaan sunyi tanpa sikap konyol orang tua tersebut.

"Entahlah, Ayah pergi pagi-pagi sekali tadi." Ichigo mengangguk paham, kembali ia melanjutkan sarapan paginya. Handhpone di saku celanya berdering, tangan Ichigo merongoh benda tersebut. Mata hazel menatap layar seluler, ada kekesalan di raut wajah tersebut.

"Gadis centil itu?" Karin berujar geli melihat tampang sang kakak. Ichigo tidak peduli, tangannya malah menyuapkan roti ke dalam mulutnya. Perut laparnya lebih penting dihiraukan daripada benda yang terus berbunyi itu.

"Baik, aku berangkat." Ichigo memasukkan handphone tersebut ke dalam tas, tak mengidahkan panggilan yang terus meminta dilayani. Mobil hitam legam menyambut, tidak segan sang pemilik mengemudikan benda seharga milyaran itu.

Gedung perusahaan berdiri angkuh, seolah ingin membuktikan kuasanya. Ichigo baru saja pindah dari Korea, setelah memimpin perusahan Kurosaki cabang di negara itu. Sekarang ayahnya menarik ia ke perusahaan induk, tempat asal mula perusahaan ini berkembang.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan." Seorang security memberikan salam hormat, Ichigo hanya menganggukkan kepala dan melewati pintu kaca otomatis tersebut. Ichigo suka kedisiplinan karena itu ia tak akan membiarkan kariyawan lalai dalam tanggung jawabnya. Termasuk dalam ketepatan waktu.

Mata hazel memincing, saat sekretaris yang ia miliki berdiri di pintu ruang kerjanya. "Ada apa, Inoue?" tanya Ichigo saat melihat wajah gelisah serta takut dari Orihime itu.

"Maaf, gadis kemarin itu datang lagi. Saya sudah melarangnya untuk masuk, tapi dia tak menghiraukan," jelas Orihime takut, dia tidak mau dipecat gara-gara ini. Ichigo menghela napas berat, matanya terpejam sesaat.

"Kau boleh berkerja kembali," perintah Ichigo. Tangan tegap tersebut mendorong pintu masuk, bisa matanya lihat seorang gadis bersurai merah marun duduk di meja kerjanya.

"Ichigo." Gadis itu menghampiri cepat, pelukkannya dilepaskan oleh pemilik surai jingga. Ichigo menghampiri kursinya, tidak menghiraukan gadis tersebut. "Kenapa kau dingin sekali sih?" Bibir mungil cemberut, ia memeluk pria itu dari arah belakang.

"Ada apa Riruka?" Tangan kokoh melepaskan lingkaran tangan di lehernya, ia terganggu dengan sikap gadis ini. Namun yang bersangkutan seperti orang tuli, ia malah mencium cuping telinga derektur utama itu. Semu hal pasti ada limitnya termasuk Ichigo Kurosaki sekalipun. "Menj—"

"Wow, apa ini?" Mata amethsyt memandang jijik, ujung bibirnya berkedut tak nyaman melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Melihat tampang dingin Rukia, membuat Ichigo menahan napas. Bukan hal seperti ini yang ingin Ichigo hadapi, saat melihat aura tak bersahabat dari kedua gadis tersebut.

"Apa kau tidak mempunyai sopan satun menerobos masuk?" Ichigo mendengus geli dalam hatinya mendengar ucapan Riruka, tidakkah kata-kata itu lebih cocok untuknya. Mata hazel memerhatikan Rukia yang terdiam, ingin melihat reaksi apa yang diberikan gadis mungil itu. Melihat kondisinya dengan gadis yang sedang memeluknya mesra.

"Sopan satun? Heh, buat apa, jika aku akan akan menyandang nama ini juga." Riruka mengerutkan alis dalam, tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan dan maksud gadis berambut sebahu itu. "Permisi, saya memberikan surat lamaran kerja ke perusahaan Anda."

Riruka kesal melihat gadis yang penuh kepercayaan diri di hadapannya, seorang calon kariyawan saja berani berujar seperti itu kepadanya. Mata hazel memandang Rukia, dengan pelan tangan itu mengambil map yang diletakkan di atas mejanya. "Bisa lepaskan tanganmu itu?" ujar Rukia memandang dingin, membuat Riruka berjengit melihat nada memerintah untuknya barusan.

Secuil rasa senang menghampiri Ichigo, saat melihat manik Rukia berkilat, memandang tidak suka kepada Riruka yang masih memeluk lehernya. Menarik, Ichigo mengurungkan diri untuk membuat Riruka menjauhi tubuhnya sekarang. "Siapa kau berani memerintahku?" Riruka menegakkan tubuh, meski kedua tangannya masih mengalungi leher Ichigo.

Ichigo menyeringai tanpa sepengetahuan Rukia, menunggu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan gadis itu. Meski ia bertaruh gadis ini tidak akan memperkenalkan identitasnya sebagai calon tunangan Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Jangan mendebatku nona, jika tidak ingin menyesal." Dagu Rukia terangkat, khas seorang yang memandang orang yang tak layak di matanya. Bukan status yang membuat seorang Kuchiki dalam mode demikia, namun karena rasa malu sudah hilang di orang yang bersangkutan, dilawan bicaranya itu.

"Siapa sih calon kariyawan kurang ajar ini, jangan terima surat lamaran kerjanya, Ichigo." Tangan itu berkacak pinggang, melihat tatapan merendahkan Rukia itu membuat harga dirinya terluka. "Kau tahu siapa aku? Aku ini kekakasih dari Ichigo Kurosaki." Mata Rukia melirik wajah masam Ichigo, dan Rukia tahu benar keadaan yang sebenarnya.

"Apa hebatnya status seorang kekasih, hm?" Rukia tersenyum mengejek, tak mengidahkan tatapan tajam dari Ichigo Kurosaki. Meski perlahan senyum Rukia luntur, ketika melihat kelakuan Riruka yang duduk di lengan kursi Ichigo. Baiklah kau yang meminta, nona.

"Rukia Kuchiki." Riruka mengangkat wajah mendengar nama marga itu, kenapa membawa marga tersebut dalam hal ini? Batin Riruka tidak mengerti. "Calon tunang dari Ichigo Kurosaki, yang berdiri di hadapanmu sekarang." Kali ini bukan hanya mata Riruka yang terkejut, lelaki bersurai jingga itu sejenak kaku di tempat. "Cepat bangun sebelum kusuruh security menyeretmu." Mata Kuchiki Rukia sudah menggelap, sedari tadi ia menahan emosi.

Pagi-pagi Isshin Kurosaki mendatangi kakeknya, meminta ia untuk bekerja di perusahaan Kurosaki Corp sebagai seorang pemegang saham terbesar di perusahaan itu. Dan gilanya sang kakek menyetujui permintaan tersebut, membuat ia meradang di sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke perusahaan ini. Lalu apa sekarang? Dia melihat adegan mesra yang bikin matanya perih.

"Hei, apa kau terobsesi dengan kekasihku—"

"Cukup, jangan mempermalukan dirimu lebih dari ini. Jauhkan tubuhmu darinya." Peringatan diberikan saat tangan Riruka bertumpu di bahu Ichigo.

Wow, Ichigo berdecak kagum melihat gadis mungil itu menahan emosinya. Entah kenapa ia senang melihat kemarahan Rukia, yah, meski sebabnya masih tidak diketahui, yang jelas, Rukia terganggu dengan Riruka. "Sebelum kurobek bibir sulammu itu." Tubuh Riruka kaku, gadis ini tidak main-main dalam mempermalukannya.

Riruka bangun, ia mendekat ke arah Rukia yang berwajah dingin. "Apa kaucemburu, nona?" bibir seksi itu berujar sinis, membuat Rukia mengatupkan mata kuat. Sedangkan Ichigo berwajah datar, menyaksikan dalam diam, begitu santai duduk di kursi megahnya itu. Kau akan menyesal, Kurosaki Ichigo batin Rukia.

"Lebih tepatnya jijik." Riruka mengatupkan rahang kuat, Rukia tersenyum sinis. Ichigo menegakkan bahu, melihat Rukia begitu ingin meledak.

"Cukup, Riruka. Ke luar sekarang." Mata itu menatap tidak percaya, Ichigo mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Demi siapa? Gadis ini? Rukia berjalan ke arah Ichigo, lelaki itu sudah siaga apa yang akan dilakukan kuchiki muda ini.

Mata Riruka membulat, bibirnya terbuka kehilangan kata-kata. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil ke arahnya, dengan tubuh sedang duduk di pangkuan Ichigo Kurosaki. Sama seperti gadis bersurai merah, Ichigo tidak kalah terpaku saat tubuh mungil duduk nyaman di pangkuannya. Bisa ia rasakan bau harum tubuh yang menggelitik indera penciumannya.

"Jangan pernah datang ke sini lagi." Rukia menyandarkan tubuh di dada bidang Ichigo, bau harum sampo menguar pekat di surai kelamnya. Gigi Riruka menggertak keras, melihat tubuh mungil yang bersedekap dada di pangkuan lelaki yang dicintainya. Cemburu? Sudah jelas. Apalagi melihat kelakuan Ichigo seperti tidak keberetan akan hal itu.

Riruka pergi membawa sejuta kemarahan, pintu di buka dengan keras. Membuat Orihime kaget, apalagi melihat gadis tersebut mengumpat keras. Orihime tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, yang jelas sesuatu yang tak mengenakan terjadi kepadanya itu. Mungkin karena gadis mungil tadi. Orihime tidak melarang Rukia masuk, karena Kurosaki Isshin sudah memberikan pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu akan kedatangan gadis tersebut.

"Benar kau tidak menyukaiku?" Mata Rukia melirik wajah Ichigo yang menatap lurus ke depan, tubuh mungil itu masih bersandar di tubuh tegap tersebut. Kepala bersurai malam menengadah ke atas, bertumpu kuat di bahu Ichigo.

"Sudah melupakan ucapanku? Sewaktu di pintu kamarku," ujar Rukia sambil menegakkan tubuh, membuat Ichigo menatap bahu mungil yang dibalut ke meja berwarna putih. Tentu saja Ichigo mengingat hal itu, di mana saat gadis ini berterus terang tidak menyukainya.

"Aku mulai ragu," ujar Ichigo sambil memerhatikan gerak tubuh mungil yang duduk di kursi depannya, di pisahkan sebuah meja kerja.

"Aku tidak meminta kau memercayainya." Entah kenapa, bawaannya akan marah saja melihat wajah pemuda ini. Rukia berusaha tenang, apalagi melihat wajah datar Ichigo, sulit memperkirakan, apa yang berada dalam kepala bersurai menyala itu.

"Kau begitu ngotot tak ingin ditunangkan kepadaku, tapi begitu gampang mengaku sebagai calon tunanganku. Aku kira kau akan menyembunyikan ini dari publik." Ichigo sedikit memutar ringan kursi kerjanya, hazel yang mencibir itu membuat hati Rukia tercubit.

"Memangnya siap yang ingin dipublikkan? Gadis itu tidak akan berkoar, itu akan merugikan dirinya sendiri." Tukas Rukia mengambil handphone-nya di saku rok.

"Oh yah? Kenapa begitu?" Ichigo tidak mau mengalah, ia ingin melihat berbagai ekspresi di wajah Rukia lagi.

"Karena dia mau, namanya yang menyandang sebagai nyonya Kurosaki."

Uh, Ichigo tersenyum menawan melihat pemikiran calon tunangannya, meski Rukia tak akan mau mengakui kelebihan pria itu.

"Baiklah, posisi apa yang kauminta sebagai calon tunangan dari Ichigo Kurosaki." Rukia tersenyum kecut, melihat raut wajah tanpa ekspresi dari pria ini. Ichigo memaikan pulpen di tangannya, dengan hazel mematut Rukia bak sebuah mangsa, menungu pergerakkan sang gadis.

"Keputusan ada di tanganmu, kau direkturnya." Biar bagaimanapun Rukia selalu dituntut menggunakan otak daripada perasaannya. Dalam dunia Kuchiki, peraturan, serta kuasa atasan patut dipatuhi, selama tidak melanggar hukum.

"Itu benar, ikuti aku." Ichigo beranjak dari atas kursi, Rukia mengikuti langkah pemuda itu tanpa banyak bicara. Hari ini ia begitu lelah, entah kenapa emosinya cepat terpancing.

#

#

#

Hari beranjak siang, perut Rukia terasa perih meminta diisi. Si labu itu benar-benar seenaknya, ia menempatkanku sebagai pegawai magang. Ck, meski benar dia baru mengajukan lamaran kerja, setidaknya ada toleransi, kan? Mengingat aku ini tunangannya.

 _Shut up,_ Rukia, kau sendiri yang tidak mau menggunakan statusmu terhadap Kurosaki muda itu. "Rukia-san?" Seorang gadis bersurai hijau toska menyapanya, Rukia tidak mengenalkan marganya di sini.

"Yah?" ujar Rukia dengan pipi yang masih menempel di meja kayu.

"Kau dipanggil ke ruangan CEO, apa kau melakukan kesalahan?" Bisa Rukia lihat wajah khawatir Nell, gadis ini asyik diajak bicara, bisa membuat mereka cepat akrab.

"Mana mungkin Nell, sedari tadi aku berkeliaran hanya dalam ruangan ini," ujar Rukia malas. "Aku pergi dulu." Rukia melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Nell yang menatapnya dengan rasa khawatir, bos mereka terkenal tegas, dia tidak segan memecat seseorang yang melalaikan suatu tugas.

Orihime mengerutkan alis dalam, saat di lihat seorang gadis berjalan mendekat ke ruangan Ichigo. Rasa penasaran memenuhi hatinya, siapa gadis itu? Tepatnya, dia siapanya Kurosaki Ichigo.

Mata Rukia mengitari ruangan ini, bisa ia lihat Ichigo duduk di sofa ruang kerjanya. Kaki yang mengenakan hak sepuluh senti melangkah santai, bisa Rukia lihat beraneka macam makanan terhidang di atas meja.

"Duduklah, Ayahku yang mengirimkan ini," Ichigo berujar cepat saat bibir mungil itu akan terbuka, untuk mengomelinya lagi. Oke, usaha yang bagus paman, bisik Rukia dalam hati. "Bagaimana, kau suka tempat kerjamu?" tanya Ichigo membuka sebuah map, tanganya itu kembali menari-nari diberkas yang harus segera diselesaikan.

"Suka." Rukia tidak berbohong dengan hal itu, namun reaksi Ichigo berbeda. Tidak menyangka, dia sudah memperkirakan akan mendapat jawaban sinis dari Rukia. Memangnya siap yang mau ditempatkan di situ, terlebih dengan seorang bermarga Kuchiki, lulusan dari Amerika Serikat, lulusan terbaik dalam angkatannya. Ichigo mengira harga diri gadis ini akan terluka karena hal itu.

Tangan Rukia memasukkan cumi goreng dalam ke dalam mulut. Dia tidak mau tahu, darimana paman Isshin mengetahui makanan kesukaannya. Yang jelas perutnya sekarang minta dipuaskan. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, ini semua karena dirimu." Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan mengunyah lambat, ingin melempar piring yang berisikan buah kepada wajah menahan geli di hadapannya.

"Kau makan seperti orang miskin." Ichigo menutup mapnya, tangan itu mengambil buah merah mungil.

"Heh, kau memakan dirimu sendiri?" Ichigo berhenti menguyah, dia tahu gadis ini sedang memperolok dirinya. Rasa strawberry ini menjadi kecut di lidahnya, melihat tampang senang Rukia itu. Bagi Rukia itu setimpal, dengan ucapan pria itu terhadap dirinya barusan.

"Lalu, kau ingin aku memakan dirimu?" Rukia tersedak makanan yang ditelan, ia memukul dada sambil mengambil jus jeruk. Mata lemon menatap tak percaya kepada pria itu. Ichigo tetap santai, menikmati wajah memerah gadis Kuchiki tersebut.

"Kau..." Ah, jadi begini membungkam bibir mungil itu, satu rahasia yang Ichigo ketahui. "Rasakan ini." Tangan Rukia melepar strawberry kepada Ichigo, membuat pria itu kaget atas kelakuannya.

"Cukup, Kuchiki." Ichigo melindungi wajahnya dengan aksi gadis yang terus melemparinya. "Kau..." Mata Ichigo menatap tajam, alisnya menaut bak banteng mengadu kepala.

Upss, Rukia menggigit ujung lidah, saat melihat kue pencuci mulu mengotori kemeja Ichigo. Oke, kali ini dia kelewatan, tidak, kenapa dia harus merasa bersalah, semua ini tidak luput karena ulahnya pria itu juga.

Ichigo melonggarkan dasinya, kali ini ia sebal melihat kelakuan Rukia. Sebentar lagi ia ada pertemua dengan klien, sedangkan kemejanya kotor begini. "Kau keterlaluan." Ichigo beranjak dari sofa, mau tak mau Rukia merasa bersalah juga. "Hallo, Kira, belikan—"

Mata Ichigo bertambah galak, melihat Rukia merebut handphone-nya. "Buka bajumu." Sekarang Ichigo menatap Rukia aneh. "Aku bilang buka bajumu." Tangan mungil meraih dasi Ichigo untuk membuka simpul benda tersebut.

"Mau apa?" Rukia tetap tidak bergeming, tangan Ichigo menghentikan jemari mungil yang membuka kancing atasnya. Mata Rukia manatap hazel yang juga mematutnya intens. Meski niatnya memang membuat Ichigo tidak menyukainya namun, Kuchiki tidak pernah mengajarinya untuk tidak bertanggung jawab akan suatu hal.

"Aku akan membawa bajumu ke tempat laundry, jadi biarkan aku bekerja." Tangan kembali melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Kau seperti perempuan mesum, yang ingin menelanjangi prianya." Meski telinga Rukia panas, ia tidak mau terpancing. Terus berpikir seperti itu Kurosaki, semakin buruk, semakin tak sukalah kau. Dan, selamat tinggal, Rukia ketawa setan dalam hatinya.

"Kau bukan priaku, jadi tenang saja." Demi nama para Dewa, kakeknya akan menghukum ucapannya yang seperti gadis nakal itu. "Buka baju sendiri." Dengus Rukia kesal, sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Rukia tidak bermaksud demikian, ia ingin cepat mengelarkan masalahnya. Dan pergi setelahnya.

"Ini." Rukia membalikkan tubuh, bisa ia lihat Ichigo mengenakan setelan jas luarnya. "Kenapa? Kecewa tidak bisa melihat tubuhku?" Rukia mendecih, Kurosaki ini suka menyulut emosinya. Tangan mungil mengambil kemeja yang diberikan oleh si pemilik, Rukia melengos begitu mendapatkannya.

"Kau akan melihat semuanya, jika menyukaiku, menjadi istriku." Ujung bibir Rukia berkedut, mendengar tawaran menggiurkan bagi para penyuka lelaki tersebut.

"Dalam mimpimu." Wajah Rukia memerah, antara rasa kesal dan malu. Siapa sangka pria kaku itu punya sisi yang lain, bisa menggoda dirinya dengan cara seperti itu.

"Keras kepala." Ichigo tersenyum kecil, melihat ketidaksukaan Rukia terhadap dirinya. Kembali Ichigo menekuni berkasnya, meski wajah kesal gadis itu melintas di benak, yah, hal demikian sedikit menghiburnya.

##

Hari mulai beranjak sore, pertemuan kali ini memuaskan, sesuai rencananya. Orihime berjalan di belakang Ichigo, mata kelabu sibuk menatap daftar list kerja bosnya tersebut. "Bos, jam tiga sore ada pertemuan dengan tuan Ginjo di hotel yang baru dibuka." Kepala Ichigo mengangguk, tangannya sedikit mengendurkan tali dasi.

"Aku akan ke toilet sebentar." Ichigo beranjak pergi, bisa ia lihat Kaien Shiba sedang menerima telepon sambil menyender di tembok pintu masuk toilet.

"Ah, Ichigo," ujar lelaki yang mirip dengannya itu. Ichigo berhenti, menyempatkan diri menyapa pamannya tersebut. Kaien menilik keponakannya, sedari tadi hal ini mengganggunya. "Apa kau habis bercinta dengan seseorang?"

"Apa?" Ichigo rasa pendengarannya salah untuk kali ini, meski nyatanya sang telinga terawat dengan baik.

"Baumu seperti..." Kaien mencari perumpamaan yang tepat. "...Perempuan, yah, tercium seperti itu." Kaien mengelus dagunya, membuat Ichigo tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa. "Hah, sebagai lelaki yang beristri, itu hanya akan terjadi saat aku bercumbu dengan Bibimu," tukas Kaien penasaran sambil menatap keponkannya.

Bagi Kaien tidak masalah membicarakan hal ini, mengingat Ichigo pria yang sudah matang. "Aku tidak melakukannya. Ah, sudahlah, aku mau ke toilet." Gila, kenapa ia dituduh seperti itu. Kaien tersenyum, kepalanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan pria itu.

Mata Ichigo mencari asistennya setelah kelar buang air kecil, bisa ia lihat Orihime masih di tempat semula. "Ayo," ujar Ichigo singkat begitu di samping gadis itu.

"Inoue, apa menurutmu ada yang aneh dariku?" Ichigo menghentikan langkah, sedangkan Orihime mengerutkan alis sambil menilik bosnya.

"Tidak." Ichigo memandang ragu akan jawaban itu. "Selain bau parfum Anda." Alis Ichigo mengerut, diciumi bau tubuhnya sendiri.

"Seperti bau parfum perempuan," ujar Orihime memastikan, sebenarnya ia sudah menyadari sedari tadi. "Apa Anda mengganti parfum, Bos?" tanya Orihime memastikan.

"Tidak, tadi bajuku ko—" Ichigo terdiam, ingatannya kembali memutar kejadian di ruang kerjanya tadi siang.

Shit, Rukia Kuchiki, gadis itu pasti sengaja melakukan hal ini. Memakaikan parfum laundry _girly_ begini. Harusnya aku curiga dengan kebaikannya itu, Ichigo berdecak lidah. Gadis itu benar-benar menguji kesabarannya.

* * *

##### 123456789 #####

Mentari sore menerpa taman persi empat yang berjumlah enam petak. Masing-masing ditumbuhi satu jenis bunga, di dalam kotak terlihat seorang gadis mungil. Tubuhnya hampir tenggelam dalam lingkaran pohon bonsai yang menjadi pagar untuk sang bunga.

Rukia bersenandung kecil. Senyumnya itu membuat sang kakek mengerutkan alis curiga saat menikmati teh di taman ini. Rukia tidak peduli, dia sudah memulai rencananya, tangan sibuk menyemprotkan air ke bunga mawar merah kesukaan mendiang sang ibu.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu di sana, Rukia?" tanya Ginre sambil melihat sebuah desain bangunan. Mereka berdua memang menyempatkan waktu untuk bercengkrama di jam lima sore, sebisanya. Agar mereka tak sibuk sendiri, lupa waktu terhadap keluarga sendiri.

"Baik, Kakek." Meski sibuk menyemprot air ke bunga, mata Rukia tetap melihat kepada Ginre saat bicara.

"Itu bagus, dan bersikap baiklah di sana." Melihat semyum Rukia barusan, membuat Ginre mempunyai pirasat tak enak. Pasti ada yang cucunya itu perbuat terhadap calon tunangannya.

"Kapan Rukia tidak sopan terhadap seseorang?" Jemari berhenti menekan penyemprotan, di tatap Kuchiki Ginre seolah meminta keadilan.

"Kalau begitu buktikan, itu, calon tunanganmu datang." Mata Rukia memandang mobil ferrary sport memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Ginre tersenyum kecil melihat mata Rukia memincing, terlihat ketidaksenangan di manik cucunya itu.

"Ngapain dia ke sini?" dengus Rukia, kembali ia fokus kepada bunganya.

"Dia ada keperluan dengan Kakek," Rukia sangsi mendengar jawaban dari kakek tua itu.

"Kalau begitu, Kakek yang meladeninya," bisik Rukia cukup keras, membuat Ichigo melirikkan mata terhadapnya.

"Sore, Kuchiki-san." Heh, Rukia mendengus dalam hati, entah kenapa semua yang diperlihatkan Ichigo di matanya hanya tipu muslihat. Dia bahkan tidak menegurku, huh, apa peduliku.

"Sore, duduklah." Ichigo sudah tak mengenakan jas, hanya kemeja putih yang membalut tubuh tegap serta dasi yang sudah dilonggarkan. Dia terlihat santai, dengan kedua lengan baju yang dilipat sesiku. Shit, Rukia berani menjamin, lengan berotot itu pasti kokoh jika...

"Aduhh." Semprotan jatuh ke tanah, Rukia spontan mengibaskan tangan saat jarinya tertusuk duri. Dua lelaki itu menatap kepada Rukia, bisa di lihat gadis mungil itu ke luar dari petak bunga mawar sambil meniup jarinya.

"Ya ampun, sudah Kakek katakan, berhati-hatilah." Ginre menghampiri Rukia, dibimbing sang cucu untuk duduk di tempatnya.

"Ya ampun Kakek, ini han—"

"Diam, tunggu di sini." Bibir Rukia bungkam, saat melihat wajah beku sang kakek, manik kelam itu menatap khawatir kepadanya. Tidak terasa segaris senyum menyertai kepergian Ginre Kuchiki, Rukia begitu sayang kepada kakeknya itu. Melihat hal demikian, Ichigo mengedipkan mata, sejenak pusat perhatianya terpaku melihat senyum Rukia barusan.

"Awas, darahmu menetes di berkas." Sekejap wajah mungil berubah masam, matanya melirik kepada Ichigo yang menatapnya penuh.

"Apa pedulimu? Aku bisa mendesainya kembali." Rukia mencibir sambil mengalihkan matanya, seolah malas melihat wajah Ichigo.

"Aku tahu, karena itu aku datang ke sini." Ichigo mencondongkan tubuh, greget juga melihat gadis yang anti terhadap keberadaannya. "Tapi jika ini terluka..." Rukia mengerut tak suka saat Ichigo mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. "Bagaimana kau akan bekerja?" Mata hazel menatap Rukia sebelum memutuskan pandangannya.

"Heeeiii." Rukia menarik tangannya dengan hasil kegagalan, jemari mungil terasa basah dalam mulut Ichigo. Pipi Rukia bersemu, saat dirasakan lidah tersebut menyesap lukanya. Tangan kokoh menahan pergelangan tangan Rukia, membuat mata lemon melirik khawatir ke sekitar. Bibir Ichigo menyeringai melihat wajah Rukia, membuat gadis ini gemas akan menjambak rambuk menyala itu.

"Jangan harap kau akan bisa." Ichigo menangkap tangan kanan Rukia, menjauhkan bibir dari jemari mungil tersebut. Tubuh ia tegakkan, sudut bibir terangkat melihat wajah kesal Rukia Kuchiki. Ichigo menyamankan diri di sandaran kursi rotan yang kokoh dalam anyaman.

"Aku akan adukan perbuatanmu kepada Kakek," bisik Rukia saat melihat bayangan Kuchiki Ginre yang melintas di jendela rumah.

"Silahkan, dijamin pernikan yang langsung direncanakan." Ichigo menahan senyum kemenangan, ia memang sedang membalas perbuatan Kuchiki Rukia atas dirinya.

"Menginginkannya?" Ichigo menantang dengan dagu terangkat. Tangan Rukia gatal, ingin membogem wajah itu.

"Dalam mimpimu." Ichigo kaget, ia gelagapan saat air menyemprot ke wajahnya. Rukia tidak mau berhenti, tangan terus menekan penyemprot air untuk menyerang pria tersebut.

"Rukia Kuchiki." Semua pergerakkan tubuh terhenti, hawa dingin menusuk punggung Rukia. Ichigo mengusap wajahnya, bisa ia lihat Ginre Kuchiki berdiri kaku sambil menenteng kotak obat. "Apa yang Kakek bicarakan tentang kesopanan kepadamu tadi?" Oke, dia memang sudah kelewatan, Rukia menjilat bibir tertangkap basah.

"Antarkan dia ke dalam, berikan pakaian kering." Mata Ginre melirik kemeja Ichigo yang basah, cucunya ini pasti tidak sungkan menggunyur air seember kepada calon tunangannya jika ada.

"Tapi Kakek—"

"Bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang diperbuat." Rukia mengatupkan bibir, saat kakeknya membacakan peraturan kepunyaan Kuchiki.

"Baik." Rukia beranjak, tidak peduli Ichigo mengikutinya atau tidak.

"Ikuti dia." Ichigo menganggukkan kepala, ia permisi untuk mengganti baju. Bibir tersenyum kecil, ia akui perbuatan Rukia sangat menjengkelkan, namun melihat wajah kalah Rukia membuatnya senang.

"Jaga jarak denganku." Rukia menggeser tubuh ke samping saat bahu kokoh Ichigo hampir mengenai pundak miliknya.

"Keras kepala," gumam Ichigo saat melihat wajah cemberut di sampingnya. Tidak sulit menyamakan langkah mereka, mengingat perbedaan postur tubuhnya dengan Rukia. Tapi sepertinya tidak dengan hubungan mereka berdua.

 **TBC**

 **###**

 **Saya tidak menyangka mendapatkan respon baik, sudah pesimis mengingat ini fic romance yang pertama saya tulis xD saya takut garing.**

 **Untuk yang review saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak ^_^ kritikannya diterima untuk meningkatkan gaya penulisan saya.**

Thank for you : Kurosaki2241, Azura Kuchiki, Naruzhea AiChi, Baby niz 137, akazuma24, Daniel Sandra, Joker15, Reichan Hiyukeitshi, guest, Rinda Kuchiki, anita indah 777, zilaq, Minew.

 **Sampai jupa dichapter depan ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3 Kurosaki Ichigo

**What Happened? You and Me?**

 **;::Disclaimer : Bleach Tite Kubo ::: Genre : Drama, romance, family ::: Rate : T ::: Warning : OOC, typo's, EYD ::: Fairing : Ichigo K Rukia ::;**

 **~~~~Kucik1Naruki~~~**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Kurosaki Ichigo

Sebulan menjadi seorang yang magang di perusahaan Kurosaki corp, hal demikian tak kunjung membuat Rukia mengenali luar dalam sifatnya. Ichigo begitu lihai dalam bertindak, Rukia tahu benar ia tak salah sedikitpun dalam menyimpulkan hal ini.

Kenapa menjadi seperti ini, seribu cara akan Rukia lakukan agar menemukan celah untuk mendepak calon tunangannya dalam list kehidupannya. "Senang dengan apa yang dirimu lihat?" Mengerjap, tanpa terasa Rukia memerhatikan Ichigo terlalu lama. Ichigo menyeringai, melihat wajah mencebik gadis di hadapannya akan ucapannya barusan.

"Kenapa menatap diriku dengan mencuri? Jika bisa memilikiku seutuhnya?"Rukia memejamkan mata, menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya. Dalam hal ini Ichigo selalu bisa membungkam diri Rukia. Tawaran menggiurkan selalu berlaku untuk gadis yang terus menolak kehadirannya ini.

"Haruskah Anda bersikap begini? Profesionallah." Mata kelam memincing tak suka, membuat sejumput senyum di bibir Ichigo.

"Di bagian mana diriku tidak profesional, nona Kurosaki? Ini masih jam makan siang, jadi?" Kalimat digantung, membuat jemari Rukia mengepal erat. Gerah dengan tatapan pria ini kepadanya.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah saya mengambil hak yang seharusnya saya dapatkan? Sebelum jam makan berlalu?" Rukia menggeram kecil, Ichigo sedang memainkan emosinya.

"Boleh, habiskan yang di meja sana." Kepala Rukia mengikuti arah dagu Ichigo, alis mengerut melihat beberapa kotak makanan. Semenjak dirinya bekerja di sini, tak sekalipun ia pernah makan di kantin. Hidangan selalu tersedia untuknya dalam ruangan CEO ini.

Oke Paman Isshin, usahamu begitu dihargai oleh gadis Kuchiki ini. Dan terima kasih, akibat ulahmu diriku mendapatkan gosip miring karenanya. Rukia menghampiri sofa berwarna biru dongker, dihempaskan tubuhnya ke benda itu.

"Boleh diriku bertanya, Direktur?" Hazel mengalihkan mata, bisa di lihat Rukia menatap lurus dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Seakan ingin membolongi kotak makanan tersebut.

"Hm?" Rukia membuang napas pelan, sudah terbiasa dengan jawaban sekena Ichigo barusan.

"Diriku tidak tahu dengan pemikiran Anda, tapi apa ini? Jujur ini menghilangkan selera makanku?" Jemari mungil mendorong kota bekal yang baru di buka, dengam cekatan tangan itu beralih meraih botol mineral.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ichigo mendekat, rela menunda pekerjaannya. Mendengar itu Rukia memutar mata, enggan melihat Kurosaki satu ini.

"Lihat lah sendiri, Ya Tuhan..." Rukia mendesah, sedangkan Ichigo tercenung akan yang di lihatnya. Di dalam sana, tergambar seraut wajah dengan warna orange yang mendominasi.

"Ayahh!?" Telapak tangan mengusap wajah, Ichigo tahu benar ulah siapa ini. Rukia mendengus kecil, melirik kembali sebuah kotak yang berisikan nasi. Apa yang dipikirkan paman Isshin dengan menggambar wajah putranya di atas nasi yang dihidangkan untuknya.

"Buang saja." Ichigo berujar santai, meski kekesalan masih terdengar dinada bicaranya. Rukia terdiam, sekalipun begitu mengejutkannya makan siangnya selama ini, Rukia tak pernah membuangnya.

Jemari mengambil sumpit, Ichigo terdiam memerhatikan Rukia menyuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Meski mencoba membantah, di setiap ia menyuapkan makanan ini, kehangatan kecil bersarang dalam dadanya. Seakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga ia rasakan.

"Siapa yang membuatkan ini?" Rukia membuka suara, begitu merasakan manik hazel memerhatikan gerak-geriknya dalam diam.

"Adikku, bisa juga Ayahku." Rukia berhenti menguyah, seakan berkata jangan bercanda bodoh. Ichigo mengangkat bahu kecil, melihat ketidakpercayaan Rukia. "Dirimu kesayangannya," Ichigo tersenyum miring, dan Rukia bersumpah pria ini terlihat sexsi. Hentikan bodoh, apa yang kaupikirkan Rukia.

"Bisahkah Anda meminta Paman Isshin menghentikan semua ini? Saya tak ingin merepotkan siapapun." Rukia menyerukan keinginannya, membuat Ichigo menggeleng kecil.

"Dia tidak akan mendengarkan perkataanku." Mendengar hal itu membuat alis Rukia menaut. Ichigo tidak berbohong akan ucapannya, jika itu menyangkut gadis di hadapannya, Isshin Kurosaki bagaikan orang tuli, kukuh akan pendapat serta pemikirannya.

"Maksud Anda, saya harus bicara langsung, Direktur?" Ichigo menggerling senang, suka dengan respon cepat lawan bicaranya. Mendadak Rukia sakit kepala, satu kata untuk ayah dan anak ini, keras kepala.

"Apa Anda tidak mempunyai kekasih?" Rukia menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya, spontan itu terjadi melihat paras tampan Ichigo. Hei, jangan berdusta, ini pemikiran wajar jika menyimpulkan kondisi Ichigo Kurosaki sekarang, dari segi mana perempuan tak mengantri untuknya?

"Kau ingin mengenalku?"Rukia menutup kotak makannya, berdehem kecil mendengar pertanyaan barusan.

"Dalam mimpimu," jawaban tak bersahabat itu membuat Ichigo geli dalam hati. Rukia merapikan semuanya, mata kelam melirik jam dinding, sepuluh menit lagi jam makan siang usai.

"Aku memilikinya... " Rukia terdiam, menghentikan aksinya yang akan segera beranjak dari sofa. Mata mengedip dengan bibir terbuka, sedetik senyum dengan mata berbinar di lihat oleh Ichigo.

"Benarkah? Di mana dia sekarang? Apa Anda pernah mengenalkannya dengan Paman Isshin?" Rukia bertanya dengan beruntun, seakan mendapatkan angin segar dalam masalahnya selama ini.

"Apa yang membuat dirimu terlihat begitu senang?" Ichigo menumpu kedua siku di atas meja, lalu menautkan kedua tanggannya, mata hazel menatap lurus rupa gadis ini. Rukia berdehem, dia terlalu mencolok mengekspresikan rasa senangnya.

"Bukan begitu, maksud saya, Anda bisa memberitahukan hal ini kepada Paman Isshin. Bahwa Anda memiliki orang yang dicintai." Rukia berusaha menyampaikan maksudnya. Padahal dalam hati gadis ini tertawa senang, akhirnya dia bisa menggagalkan pertunagan ini.

"Ayahku sudah mengetahui hubungan kami... " Rukia gelisah dalam duduknya, entah kenapa ia merasakan arah pembicaraan ini berakhir dengan tak mengenakan. Ia tidak salah lihat, sedikit bisa dirasakan hazel itu mengeruh.

"Apa Paman Isshin tidak setuju?" Hanya hal ini yang terbesit dalam benak Rukia akan persoalan asmara calon tunangannya, jujur Rukia sedikit kecewa jika hal itu memang benar. Kenapa paman Isshin tega melakukannya.

"Semua menyetujui hubungan kami." Senyum kehangatan diberikan, dan detik ini Rukia mengetahui, gadis itu pasti begitu Ichigo cintai.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" Entah kenapa Rukia begitu ingin mengetahui perkaranya.

"Karena dia sudah tiada," suara itu begitu tegas, sampai gadis ini mematung akan jawaban yang diberikan. Mendadak Rukia membenci dirinya, semua terasa tidak benar di mata sang Kuchiki sekarang. Senyum Ichigo saat ini membuatnya muak, detik ini Rukia menyadari itu palsu. Ichigo berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Sejak kapan itu terjadi?" Rukia menunduk, matanya terasa panas, jujur dia merasa jengah. Entah kenapa hatinya terenyuh melihat binar hazel yang meredup.

"Satu tahun yang lalu." Ichigo tetap tenang, membuat Rukia mengepalkan tangan di pangkuannya.

"Anda pasti sangat mencintainya..." Rukia bergumam lirih. "Baiklah, saya rasa jam makan siang sudah berakhir, terima kasih, Direktur." Rukia berdiri, sedikit merapikan kemeja kerjanya. Kenapa juga ia harus mengorek luka orang lain, ia menyesal menanggapi prihal ini.

"Apa dirimu, akan membatalkan pertunangan ini?" Alis menaut, langkah terhenti di depan pintu. Rukia membalikkan tubuh, menatap Ichigo yang bersandar penuh kepada sofa.

"Apa Anda menginginkannya?" Ichigo tersenyum kecil, melihat keseriusan mimik Rukia.

"Kenapa harus diinginkan?" Rukia berdecak, melihat perubahan emosi Ichigo yang begitu cepat.

"Karena aku akan sial bertunangan dengan pria yang mencintai perempuan lain, apa Anda mengerti?" Ichigo tertawa kecil, membuat Rukia menjadi kesal akan kehadiran pria ini lagi.

"Haruskah aku bilang, Rukia Kuchiki sedang kesal? Cemburu?" Senyum Ichigo bertambah lebar, melihat Rukia menahan kekesalan.

"Jangan jadikan aku sebagai pelarianmu, Anda begitu terlihat menyedihkan di mata saya." Begitu mengalihkan mata, tubuh Rukia sudah ditelan pintu. Kembali Ichigo terdiam, ia berdecak mengingat nada bicara Rukia barusan.

 *********000000o000000*********

Dari kecil, Rukia tak pernah diajarkan menjadi pribadi yang suka menunggu. Darah Kuchiki selalu menuntutnya untuk bertindak lebih dulu. Sekian banyak pelajaran serta pengalaman yang didapatkan, mengajarkan Rukia melihat kondisi dan situasi dalam bertindak.

Dan sekarang, Rukia harus belajar menunggu untuk bertindak dalam sebuah hal. Benar, langkah apa yang akan dirimu ambil, Rukia Kuchiki? Otak memutar begitu cepat, insting mulai bergerak secara liar. Yang memicu semua itu adalah, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Pria yang bersangkutan menatap lurus, membuat objek sang mata sedikit merutuki sikap Ichigo itu, dengan sedikit jengah ia mendekap dokumen yang dibawa. Neliel yang menyadari gelagat Rukia sedikit mendorong sikunya.

Rukia menyadari arti lirikan sang teman namun, memilih bungkam dan menggeleng kecil. "Berapa bulan dirimu bekerja di sini?" Nelliel terdiam sebelum menjawab.

"Lima bulan, Direktur." Gadis bertubuh sintal ini hampir mencicit layaknya tikus yang dihadang kucing. Raut maskulin itu mengeras dengan tangan mengepal di bawah meja kerja.

"Dan kau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama hampir lima kali? Di mana otakmu?" Ludah seakan mengering, kedua gadis ini membisu melihat kemarahan CO mereka. Ichigo menarik napas dalam, jemari memijat kepala yang terasa penig. Jika ia tidak memeriksa dokumen ini kembali, bisa dipastikan perusahaan ini akan rugi ratusan juta.

"Anda." Rukia terperanjat, melihat Ichigo menyorot tajam kepadanya. "Apa dirimu hanya pajangan? Aku suruh untuk membantunya, cek sebelum dokumen ini diserahkan kepadaku." Rukia mati kutu, salah siapa coba, dirinya menjadi tak fokus karena argumen mereka tadi.

Bodoh, mana ada alasan yang seperti itu, hal demikian akan memperlihatkan betapa konyolnya dirinya. Yang menyebalkan lagi, hal itu hanya salah di satu angka. Rukia tak sangsi jika mata Ichigo itu sungguh jeli, padahal ia dan Nelliel sudah mengeceknya berulang kali.

"Ulangi lagi, jika masih begini, angkat kaki kalian dari sini." Ichigo membanting dokumen tersebut di atas meja, membuat mereka tambah memegangi dada yang berdebar kencang. Jantung hampir copot melihat kemarahan Ichigo.

"Ba-baik, permisi, Direktur." Nelliel mengambil dokumen miliknya sedikit gemetar, dilirik Rukia untuk mengikuti dirinya ke luar.

"Anda yang baru, diam di sini." Mata terpejam, Nelliel melirik Rukia menggigit bibirnya. Pasti gadis ini masih takut menerima amarah pria dia hadapannya sekarang. Nelliel meninggalkan ruangan, Rukia pun sudah sepenuhnya menghadap Ichigo yang menatapnya tajam.

"Seorang Kuchiki bisa melakukan kecerobohan ini? Apa yang mengganggumu?" Ichigo mencermati gerak-gerik tubuh Rukia, badanya menyadar penuh ke kursi kerjanya. Rukia masih terdiam, enggan untuk menjawab. " Apa dirimu tidak bisa profesional? Bisa fokus hanya untuk kerjaanmu pada saat jam kerja?" Rukia mengutuk pria ini di dalam hati, membuat Ichigo mengangkat alis melihat wajah kesal Rukia.

"Kenapa menatap marah?" Ichigo menegakkan punggung, sejenak amarahnya menyurut, melihat raut terganggu gadis Kuchiki ini. " Apa karena aku?" Ujung bibir diangkat, membuat dahi Rukia berkedut mendengar pernyataan barusan. Melihat tebakkannya benar, membuat pria ini semakin menjadi menarik seringaian.

"Anda pikir, siapa Anda?" Rukia masih bernyali menyahut, membuat Ichigo beranjak dari kursi panasnya. Melihat gelagat pria ini, membuat Rukia waspada. Mata lemon tiada takut, meski tubuhnya di desak ke meja kerja direkturnya.

"Apa?" Sengit, Ichigo bisa merasakan kekesalan Rukia. Mata hazel bergerak lincah, mencermati wajah porselin yang menampakkan segurat kegundahan. Hal itupun membuat Ichigo menyeringai kecil. Rukia condong ke belakang, dengan kepala orange yang menjorong kepadanya. Ini terlalu dekat, tangan mungil Rukia sudah menjadi penghalang di antara mereka. "Menjaulah…"

Tubuh Ichigo terhuyung ke belakang dengan teratur, dengan sejumput senyum kecil. "Bertanya siapa aku? Aku calon tunanganmu…" Rukia menatap tajam, saat inilah ia tak bisa menebak apa yang direncanakan Kurosaki muda ini.

"Siapa yang mau?" Ichigo mendecih, dengan cepat diraihnya lengan Rukia. Mata mereka saling beradu, bedanya Rukia menyorot tak senang.

"Jika aku mau, detik ini kaubisa menjadi istriku, Kuchiki muda." Rukia mematung saat bibir Ichigo begitu tipis dengan daun telinganya. "Mau kubuktikan?"

Rukia menyentakkan lengannya dari cengkraman Ichigo, lalu mendorong dada bidang tersebut keras. Semburat tipis terlihat, antara marah dan malu menjadi satu. "Kenapa? Kaukira diriku begitu suci dengan dunia yang sudah begitu kotor?" Rukia menggigit bibir bagian dalam, tak bisa menyahut.

"Detik ini aku bisa menanamkan benih di dalam dirimu, jadi jangan membantahku." Ingin rasanya Rukia melayangkan tamparan ke wajah menawan di hadapannya, tangan sudah begitu gatal melihat ekspresi kemenangan di raut Ichigo.

"Detik itupun aku akan membunuhmu." Rukia pergi dengan menghentak keras, membuat Ichigo terdiam di tempat. Di rasa sunyi, Ichigo mengeluarkan tawa keras, jika ruangan tidak kedap suara, sudah dipastikan mereka para pekerja akan bertanya-tanya dengan kelakuan sang direktur.

"Menarik," Ichigo menghadap ke arah tempat hilangnya Rukia barusan, kepala bersurai menyala menggeleng kecil begitu mengingat ekspresi terkejut dan tak percaya dari calon tunangannya barusan. Jemari menyisir surai miliknya ke belakang, Kurosaki muda inipun merasa gila dengan kelakuannya barusan.

Melihat kelakuan antipati Rukia terhadap kehadirannya sedikit membuat Ichigo terusik, gemas melihat manik besar menatap awas untuk dirinya. "Dia pasti tambah tak menyukaiku." Senyum meringis terukir, mengingat ucapan tak sopannya terhadap Kuchiki muda barusan.

* * *

Waktu tak pernah menunggu, semburat jingga mulai menghiasi langit. Rukia merenggangkan otot, melihat sekitarnya sudah mulai sepi. Tangan merapikan berkas-berkas yang baru diselesaikan, lima menit yang lalu Nelliel pamit pulang setelah menyeselaikan bagiannya.

Rukia mematikan lampu, kemudian menuju pintu ruangannya. Jemari merongoh tas, mengambil handphone sambil mengecek isinya. Sedikit pun Rukia tak memerhatikan sekitar, bola mata begitu fokus saat melihat beberapa panggilan dan pesan dari Isshin Kurosaki.

Seorang pria memerhatikan kelakuan gadis mungil itu, membuat decakkan lidah setelahnya.

"Apa yang membuat alismu beradu?"

Rukia hampir menjatuhkan handphone miliknya mendengar suara di belakang tubuhnya. Dengan segera ia menenangkan detak jantung, mengatur kemarahan kecil dalam diri. Ichigo mengangkat alis melihat gadis ini seakan ingin menerkam apapun, mata Rukia bertambah membola melihat kepadanya.

"Bisakah Anda muncul dengan cara yang normal?" Ichigo acuh, dengan perlahan melanjutkan langkah, sedikit membalas kelakuan Rukia yang tak menyadari kehadiran dirinya, mengacuhkannya. "Hei, aku berbicara denganmu." Cukup sudah, tidak ada kata 'Anda' untuk pria ini lagi.

"Aku kira dirimu alergi jika berdekatan dengan diriku?!" Kepala menoleh ke belakang, melihat Rukia diam akan perkataannya barusan. Bukan Rukia tak memiliki jawabannya, akan tetapi ucapan itu sudah menyindirnya dan menegaskan keadaan mereka selama ini.

"Ayo, Ayah menyuruh mengajakmu mampir ke rumah." Rukia membuang muka, dengan kesal ia mengekor di belakang tubuh Ichigo. Mereka hening, baru kali ini mereka berdampingan, meski tak seperti itu juga.

Karena posisi mereka, mau tak mau tubuh Ichigo lah yang menjadi objek matanya. Rukia menggigit bibir, melihat bahu bidang yang di balut kemeja putih, setelan jas hitam sudah di lepas. Lengan yang mengenakan jam tersebut begitu kokoh, Ichigo melipat lengan baju sebatas siku. Baru kali ini Rukia memerhatikan Ichigo dengan seksama.

Cahaya sore menyambut begitu ke luar dari gedung, seorang satpam membungkuk hormat melihat Ichigo. Rukia memberikan senyum begitu pria paruh baya menyapanya sopan. "Aku naik taxi saja," Ichigo berhenti, melirikkan mata di balik bahu.

"Baiklah." Rukia sedikit tak percaya Ichigo akan menerima kamauannya, salah makan apa dia pikirnya. Ichigo memasuki mobil, membuat Rukia terpaku melihat kendaraan tersebut berlalu di hadapannya. "Huh, apa pedulik." Rukia berjalan ke pinggir jalan, menyetop sebuah taxi untuk dirinya.

Rukia menyadarkan bahu tenang, sedikit penat setelah menerima kemarahan Ichigo kepadanya siang tadi. Mobil berhenti, lampu merah mengharuskan hal itu terjadi. "Bisa pindah tempat sekarang?" Rukia terperanjat dan menjerit kecil, bibir mungil terbuka melihat setengah badan pria tersebut memasuki tumpangannya. Di sana Ichigo dengan menahan pintu mobil dan menatapnya tak sabar.

"K-kau—" Belum sempat bereaksi, tubuhnya sudah terangkat dengan lengan yang disambar Ichigo. Sang sopir bingung melihat keadaan, Rukia dengan terburu menyambar tas miliknya. Ichigo mengenakan kacamata hitam, Rukia masih bingung meski tubuhnya sudah dimasukkan ke dalam mobil pria ini.

Lampu berganti, Ichigo tak menunggu reaksi Rukia lagi, dengan santai ia melanjutkan kendaraanya untuk pulang ke rumah. "Apa-apaan ini?" Rukia menggeram, membuat Ichigo melepaskan kacamata miliknya.

"Mengambilmu kembali." Rukia membuka bibir, meski kalimat menggantung di ujung lidah. Apa barusan? Mengambil? Dia pikir aku apa? Batin Rukia geram. Rukia berusaha menahan amarah, diatur napas yang mulai memburu. Melihat kelakuan Rukia membuat Ichigo bungkam, bisa di lihat gadis tersebut melempar pandangan ke luar mobil.

"Mana mungkin, aku membiarkanmu menaiki taxi, Ayah akan memaki diriku sampai pagi jika hal itu kulakukan." Rukia tak bergeming, malas mulai berinteraksi dengan Ichigo saat ini. Ia memejamkan mata, membuat Ichigo membuang napas pelan akan kelakuan Rukia.

Rukia menegakkan tubuh saat pintu gerbang kediaman Kurosaki terbuka untuknya, sepanjang perjalan mereka hening. "Sedikit saja, aku meminta pemahaman darimu," jemari Rukia terhenti untuk membuka pintu mobil, ia terdiam mendengar gumaman barusan. Ichigo beranjak dari kursi mengemudi, membuat Rukia membuka bibir, meski ditelan kembali kalimatnya. Apa yang barusan itu? Pikir Rukia bingung.

Rukia tak mau ambil pusing, diikuti Ichigo yang mulai beranjak ke dalam. Begitu membuka pintu, seorang pelayan menyambut mereka. Mata Rukia melirik ke sana-kemari, mengamati rumah yang tak jauh beda dengan kediamannya. "Rukia, putri ketigaku," Isshin menjerit senang, membuat Ichigo memijit kening saat Rukia menerima pelukkan maut dari ayahnya.

"Ini dia, calon nyonya Kurosaki…" Rukia terdiam melihat seorang gadis bersurai hitam menatap dirinya dengan bersedekap dada. Isshin tersenyum, memanggil kedua putrinya untuk mendekat.

"Yuzu, Karin, mendekatlah." Ke dua gadis belia itu menghampiri. Mata Rukia mengamati, feminim dan tomboy untuk penampilan mereka. "Ini kedua putriku, sayang." Isshin merangkul kedua bahu sang anak, membuat kedua gadis itu menundukkan kepala sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Yuzu, bawa Kakakmu untuk membersihkan diri di kamarmu," perintah Isshin dengan lembut, membuat Rukia tersenyum kaku karenanya.

"Baik Ayah, ayo Kak." Yuzu menggandeng lengan Rukia, membuat Isshin tersenyum senang.

"Ayah, tidakkah dia mirip seseorang?" Isshin terdiam, rautnya berubah datar mendengar hal tersebut. Ichigo yang berada di tangga terdiam mendengar ucapan sang adik barusan, matanya menerawang jauh. Dengan perlahan kembali dinaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya.

Matahari sudah sepenuhnya menghilang, Rukia menggunakan _dress_ berwarna _peace_. Di lain pihak Ichigo terdiam, di satu pihak Isshin berbinar melihatnya. "Pa-Paman, tak apakah diriku menggunakannya?" Rukia berujar tak nyaman, apalagi di saat semua mata Kurosaki memandanginya.

"Tentu saja, _My sweet heart_ …" Isshin mendekat dengan menggenggam kedua tangan Rukia. " Ini baju Masaki sewaktu ia masih SMA, lho." Binar mata perlahan melembut, membuat Rukia meneguk ludah, bisa di lihat kerinduan di manik gelap pria ini.

"Ayah, Aku harus mengantar Rukia pulang." Perkataan sang anak membuat Isshin melepaskan genggamannya, tersenyum sedih akannya. Rukia pamit kepada kedua adik Ichigo, setelahnya dihampiri Isshin yang menunggunya pamit. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat bagi mereka, tahu-tahunya Rukia sudah harus kembali.

"Bagiku, Anda seperti Ayahku, begitu hangat." Rukia tak berdusta, tak bermain kata untuk pria ini. Isshin terdiam saat Rukia memeluknya dengan sedikit gemetar, dan ia sadar, betapa rindunya Rukia akan sosok ayahnya.

"Jadi atau tidaknya engkau dan putraku, bagiku kaulah putri ketigaku, sayang," Isshin berbisik pelan, membuat Rukia menguburkan wajahnya. "Akan selalu seperti ini." Telapak tangan mengusap surai malam Rukia.

"Ichigo, kauharus mengantarkannya dengan selamat, kalau tidak kucoreng namamu dalam daftar hak warisku," Isshin berujar keras begitu Rukia melepaskan pelukkannya, mendengar hal demikian membuat Ichigo memutar mata.

"Aku menunggu di mobil," Ichigo beranjak dengan cuek, malas menanggapi ucapan ayahnya.

"Ck, anak durhaka." Rukia geli melihat raut jenaka Isshin. "Rukia, bersabarlah sedikit menghadapi Putraku." Bisa Rukia lihat Isshin meminta dengan tulus, membuat yang mendengar tak enak hati. "Dia anak yang baik, hanya saja sedikit kaku." Rukia mengerut dalam mendengar pernyataan Isshin tentang anaknya.

Apa pria ini bercanda? Setengah hari ia mengecap Ichigo dengan pria berkepribadian ganda karena ulahnya. Terkadang galak, kolot, dan mesum. Meski yang bersangkutan tak melakukan yang melanggar norma hukum kepadanya.

"Paman, Anda tahukan jika aku tak—" tepukkan di kepala menghentikan ucapan Rukia, Isshin mengelus sayang surai itu kembali.

"Serahkan semua kepada Tuhan." Rukia terdiam. Ia mengangguk paham, dengan perlahan ia beranjak, meninggalkan ruang tamu Kurosaki.

Ichigo terdiam melihat Rukia berjalan dengan pandangan menunduk, entah apalagi yang dikatakan ayahnya terhadap gadis itu. Ichigo membuka pintu dari bagian dalam begitu Rukia berada di depan pintu mobil. "Ayo, Kakekmu sudah menelponku terus-menerus." Ichigo terdiam saat kembali pandangan Rukia mengarah ke pintu rumahnya.

Rukia membuang napas, merapikan _dress_ yang dikenakan begitu menghempaskan diri ke kursi mobil. Ichigo menyalakan mesin mobil, mulai meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya. Lampu jalan menjadi pemandangan Rukia, sedikitpun mereka tak membuka suara.

"Apa Ayah berbicara yang menyinggungmu?" Rukia berdecak lidah, saat lamunanya dibuyarkan akan ucapan pria ini.

"Mana mungkin, aku kesayangannya." Ichigo terdiam saat Rukia memalingkan muka darinya usai menjawab, yang pasti gadis ini menyindirnya atas ucapan yang pernah ia lontarkan.

"Lalu apa?" kembali Ichigo bertanya.

"Tidakkah Paman terlalu ekstrim terhadap kita berdua?" Ichigo terdiam, berpikir sebentar akan kelakuan ayahnya.

"Jika dirimu mengenal Ayahku dari dulu, bisa dipastikan kau akan gila." Rukia menghadap Ichigo, menatap bertanya kepada pemuda yang memandang lurus ke depan. "Aku serius." Akui Ichigo lagi akan tindakkan sang ayah. "Dari dulu, tak ada yang mengerti akan tindakkannya." Lirik Ichigo kepada Rukia yang masih menatapnya.

"Aku tak mengerti, kenapa dirimu nyaman dengan orang gila itu," ujar Ichigo tak soapan, membuat Rukia mencubit lengan kekar yang sedang mengemudi tersebut.

"Aduh, hei, apa yang kaulakukan?" ujar Ichigo sedikit kesal, membuat Rukia tersenyum mengejek.

"Diam, tawake, kau itu yang gila." Ichigo melotot, tak percaya dan tak terima akan ucapan yang ditunjukkan untuknya.

Ichigo memelankan laju mobil saat kediaman Kuchiki tinggal satu meter dari mereka. Rukia begitu banyak ingin mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Ichigo, rasanya calon tunangannya ini begitu banyak menyimpan cerita.

Begitu larut dengan pemikirannya, Rukia tak menyadari jika mobil Ichigo sudah memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. "Rukia, aku tak keberatan jika membawamu kembali ke kediaman Kurosaki," bisik Ichigo di teling gadis yang masih asyik dengan pemikirannya.

"A-apa?" Rukia menggeser tubuh, sehingga membentur ringan pintu mobil. Ichigo tersenyum geli, melihat ke arah depan yang diikuti oleh Rukia.

"Ini kediamanmu? Tak mau turun?" ujar Ichigo yang masih mempertahankan posisi tubuhnya.

"Ah, yah." Mata Rukia mengedip cepat. "Terima kasih sudah mengantar pulang." Rukia menatap Ichigo. Alis menaut, saat didapati Ichigo memerhatikan dirinya sedemikian rupa? Sampai Rukia menyadari arti dari tatapan tersebut.

"Dan aku akan mengembalikan _dress_ ini juga." Ichigo tak bergeming, membuat Rukia gelisah karenanya.

"Suatu saat dirimu akan menjadi seorang ibu, sama seperti yang memiliki _dress_ ini..." Rukia terdiam, melihat tatapan teduh dari Ichigo. Jemari sang pria begitu ingin menyentuh, namun ditahan melihat kenyataan yang ada. "Baiklah, ini sudah malam, masuklah."

Rukia membuka pintu mobil, satu kaki sudah menatap di kabin halaman rumah. "Ku-Kurosaki…?" Tubuh Rukia mengejang saat dirasa seraut wajah menempel di punggung mungilnya.

"Sebentar saja…" Ichigo begitu tidak tahan, melihat Rukia dengan _dress_ ini, kehangatan sang ibu seakan merebak kembali dalam ingatannya. Rukia terdiam, saat merasakan napas berat Ichigo di balik punggungnya. "Maaf." Kembali Ichigo menarik diri saat menyadari tindakkannya, tak mengetahui Rukia yang perlahan berdebar karena ulahnya.

Rukia sudah keluar sepenuhnya, sedikit melirik Ichigo di dalam mobil. Pikirannya bertambah rumit, ada apa dengan Ichigo? Begitu banyak puzzle yang tak mampu Rukia susun menyangkut pria itu sekarang. Di mata Rukia saat ini, Ichigo pria yang menyedihkan, begitu malang, di balik topeng kesempurnanya.

 **TBC**

 **HALLO, jumpa lagi, maaf jika banyak typo untuk chap ini, autor tak sempat mencermati dengan jeli :v #plakk fic yang lain menyusul yah :)**

 **Untuk yang mereview saya ucapkan terima kasih, dan masukannya akan selalu diterima :3**

Salam Naruki :3


	4. Chapter 4 Kegelisahan

**What Happened? You and Me?**

 **Disclaimer Bleach Tite Kubo**

 **Rate : T ::: Genre : Drama, family, hurt/comport ::: Warning : OOC, EYD, typo's**

 **Fairing : Ichiruki, always**

* * *

 **Hai, chapter ini akhirnya updet, untuk yang mereview diucapkan terima kasih ^_^**

 **OH yah, Author mulai menulis di Wattpad, silahkan mampir, meski yang IR belum sempat tak Updet, dengan nama : Kuciki-Naruki** … **Mungkin author akan lebih aktif di sana.**

* * *

 **:::;KucikiNarukia-chan;:::**

Chapter : Kegelisahan

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu di perusahaan Kurosaki crop, Rukia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sekitarnya. Napas ditarik sedikit dalam, mengigat pembicaraanya dengan Kurosaki Ichigo dua minggu yang lalu. Mata melirik ke samping, didapati beberapa karyawan masih menyantap makan siang mereka.

Semenjak Rukia meminta Isshin menghentikan makan siang untuknya, pria itu menurutinya begitu saja. Sekarang ia sedikit menyesal karenanya, makanan itu lebih menggoyang pencernaannya daripada makan siangnya sekarang.

"Rukia, apa yang kaulihat?" Nelliel melirik arah pandang temanya, ia heran melihat Rukia mengaduk nasi gorenya terus.

"Hm," ujar Rukia sekenanya.

"Hei, Rukia… lihat dia." Nada tertahan membuat Rukia mengalihkan mata. Nelliel melirik penuh minat kepada pria yang menggunakan jas berwarna silver.

Rukia mengalihkan mata cepat, begitu mengenali objek yang dimaksud. Kurosaki Ichigo bersama Kaien Shiba menuju _conter_ pemesanan. "Nell, hentikan itu," Rukia berujar jengah melihat gadis satu ini.

"Ck, kenapa kau ini selalu dingin, Rukia?" Nelliel bertanya. "Apa sungguh, Kurosaki Ichigo tidak menarik minatmu?" lanjutnya cepat.

Naif, jika naluri kewanitaanya tak bergerak melihat pesona Ichigo. Realistis saja, mau pria atau perempuan menyukai keelokan. "Tidakkah ia terlalu besar untukku, Nell?" Rukia menanggapi dengan sekenanya, menyuap kembali nasinya.

"Perempuan tolol, disanalah menariknya. Kau tidak ingin bergelayut mesra di lengan kokohnya itu, di bawah tubuh besarnya yang kekar." Dengan tak malu teman Rukia ini mengutarakan fantasinya. Hei, Kurosaki Ichigo terlalu menggoda untuk dilewatkan.

"Nell, apa kau selalu berfantasi di bawahnya?" Rukia mengejek, melihat keinginan sang teman. Kuchiki muda ini juga tak menduga akan meladeni ucapan Nelliel, ia hanya sedikit kesal. Melihat teman-teman di sini begitu memuja CEO mereka, mereka berlebihan.

"Kenapa? Wajar saja, dia menarik minatku," beo gadis berusia dua puluh lima tahun ini. Nelliel tidak masalah dengan perkataannya itu, ia hanya ingin berterus terang.

"Yah, silahkan saja, kau dan minatmu itu," dengus Rukia terus menyuapkan makan siangnya, sesekali menyesap jus jeruk miliknya.

"Rukia, apa kau memiliki hubungan dengan Kurosaki Ichigo." Nelliel menatap serius.

Hidung Rukia terasa pedih, ia tersedak jus yang diminumnya. Mata biru menatap tak percaya. "Kau gila?" Rukia berujar sambil mengelap ujung bibirnya. Sial, ia masih tidak biasa mendenngar hal yang dilontarkan kepadanya itu

"Aku hanya penasaran, kau sendiri pasti menyadarinya. Beberapa orang bergosip di belakangmu, kan?" Temanya ini tidak sepenuhnya salah, wajar jika mereka melakukan hal demikian. Gara-gara 'kotak makan' siang, ia harus berada di kantor Ichigo pada jam segini.

"Nell, jangan hiraukan itu. Dia memanggilku karena kesalahanku, kau tahu sendiri CEO kita seperti apa," Rukia berdali, berharap Neliel memercayainya.

"Hmm, jadi begitu." Kepala mengangguk paham, meski ia masih penasaran dan curiga karenanya. Menurut Nelliel, Rukia bukan tipe orang yang akan mengulangi kesalahan berkali-kali. Gadis ini cepat tanggap menurut Nelliel, jadi apa benar karena hal itu batinya bertanya.

"Memangnya, ada orang lain yang kau suka?" Rukia melotot mendengar suara Neliel, apa gadis ini tak bisa memelankan suaranya. "Apa? Aku lihat kau seperti tak berminat pada CEO kita. Jadi kupikir sudah ada orang lain," bela Neliel.

Rukia melirik sekitar, didapati Ichigo meliriknya tenang, tajam. Kembali di tatap temannya, "Anggap saja begitu," cetus Rukia. Nelliel bereaksi lain, ia kegirangan sendiri.

"Hentikan pertanyaanmu, jam makan siang beberapa menit lagi akan berakhir." Nelliel cemberut mendengarnya, Rukia menggeser kursi, bersiap melangkah.

"Ayolah, Rukia, sampai sejauh mana hubungan kalian?" Kepala mendadak sakit, salahnya sendiri sesumbar membual. Rukia tidak mau ambil pusing, dipercepat langkahnya begitu merasakan pandangan menusuk dari arah belakang. Persetan, batin Rukia

##

Ichigo menghadiri rapat dengan tenang, hari ini Amagai crop membahas tender yang akan mereka tangani bersama. Mata hazel memandang dengan cermat, melihat presentasi skretaris milik Kakuto Amagai.

Dunia binis juga tak bisa mengabaikan pria ini, sukses diusia lajang. Kakuto sangat berhati-hati memilih rekan kerja, meski Ichigo terdengar dingin dikalangan pembisnis, hal demikian bukan nilai negatif di matanya.

"Kapan kita bisa memulai ini, Pak Amagai?" Kakuto memandang penuh ichigo, memang sesuai rumor, tak suka berbasa-basi.

"Saya siap kapanpun," ujar Kakuto mantap, membuat kepala Ichigo mengangguk pelan.

"Inoue, cepat susun berkas-berkas yang diperlukan. Kita akan memulai semua ini minggu depan," perintah Ichigo tegas. Membuat Kakuto tersenyum tipis, ia sudah mendapatkan jawabanya kapan ini akan dimulai.

"Baik, Pak," ujar Orihime tanggap.

Mereka berdiri, Ichigo mengiringi rekannya. "Senang bisa bekerja sama dengan Anda, Kurosaki-san." Kakuto mengulurkan tangan begitu mereka berada di pintu.

"Saya juga." Kakuto tersenyum tipis, meski singkat, ia bisa menangkap keseriusan di manik hazel tersebut.

Mereka menyusuri lorong dan berbelok dibagian marketing. Alis Kakuto menaut, menangkap tubuh mungil yang tak asing. "Ruki?" Hanya nama itu yang terlintas dibenak.

Menyadari rekannya menyebut nama yang tak sing, membuat Ichigo melirik Kakuto. Dan bisa ia lihat ekspresi penasaran serta kesenangan dari pria itu. Tubuh Rukia yang mengejang itu pula tak luput dari pelupuk mata Ichigo. Ada apa ini? Benaknya bertanya.

"Kakuto?" Ichigo mengamati dalam diam, apalagi melihat binar senang serta kerinduan di mata lemon Rukia.

"Ternyata benar, apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" Mereka hening, melihat perubahan Kakuto terhadap gadis mungil itu. Pria yang terkenal dingin itu juga tak menutupi rasa senangnya terhadap Rukia.

Nelliel hanya bengong, kopi di tangannya terlupakan. Di pandangi wajah tampan Kakuto, wangi maskulin pria ini begitu menyegarkan, menggoda. Kenapa ia bisa mengenal temanya, batin Nelliel bertanya, sedikit iri karenanya.

"Aku bekerja di sini," cicit Rukia, mengundang kerutan di dahi Kakuto.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukannya kau—" Mata lemon melotot, membuat Kakuto diam, mencoba memahami situasi yang ada.

"Apa kalian saling mengenal?" Ichigo berusaha biasa, apalagi melihat Kakuto memandangi Rukia dengan binar asing di maniknya.

"Iya, saya mengenalnya, dekat malah," ujar Kakuto kembali memandang Rukia.

"Hei." Meski mata itu membulat, bibir ranumnya tersenyum senang. Rukia ingin menonjok pria satu ini, berani sekali menggodanya.

Ichigo mendingin, apalagi melihat senyum di bibir ranum Rukia. Bisa ia tebak seberapa dekat hubungan mereka berdua, dan yang tak bisa membuatnya mengerti, kenapa ia harus terganggu.

"Permisi, Pak Amagai, sudah waktunya," asisten pria itu memeringatkan, waktu tak bisa menunggu.

"Baiklah, temui aku di tempat biasa, sore nanti," suara rendah itu masih bisa didengar Ichigo, membuat rahangnya mengetat. Rukia hendak protes, tapi Kakuto tidak menerima bantahan.

"Saya permisi." Kukuto mengangugukan kepala, dibalas sebiasa mungkin oleh Ichigo.

Rukia masih memandangi kepergian pria itu, "Dasar, tidak banyak berubah," gumam Rukia menggeleng kecil.

"Sepertinya kau senang?" Rukia berjengit, entah kenapa suara itu menusuk. Sesaat ia melupakan calon tunangannya ini, Rukia menjilat bibir yang terasa kering. Nelliel sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu, melihat CEO mereka menatap tajam.

"Ke ruanganku satu jam lagi." Tanpa mendengar jawaban Rukia pria itu pergi, menyisakan kebingungan bagi sang gadis.

"Kenapa dia? Dasar pemarah," dengus Rukia kesal. Setelahnya ia mendesis, kopi miliknya mendingin karena hal ini.

Rukia memikirkan Kakuto, sedang apa pria itu di sini? Mengadakan kerja sama kah? Tidak bohong juga, kadang Rukia masih mendengarkan kabar di televisi tentang temanya itu.

Di dalam Nelilel menunggu dengan mata berbinar, Rukia menghela napas karenanya. Ini akan panjang batinya miris.

"Rukia?"

Yang dipanggil tak menghiraukan, jemari mungil sibuk mengetik di _keyboard_. Kopi yang sudah mendingin ia biarkan, mata fokus menatap layar komputer.

"Diakah orangnya?" bisik Nelliel masih tak mau mengalah, hingga ia mendapatkan tatapan dingin. Oke, kali ini sang gadis diam, kadang Rukia bisa membekukan seseorang dengan tatapanya.

Rukia tersenyum kecil, berhasil membungkam temannya. Bukan bagaimana, entah kenapa ia enggan membahas masalah dirinya dan Kakuto. Pria itu berharga untuknya, tak mau ada gosip miring karenanya.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku," desis Nelliel.

Satu jam dimulai, Rukia enggan meninggalkan kursi panasnya. Apalagi harus menemui pri itu, firasatnya mengatakan Ichigo dalam _mood_ yang tak baik. Di ambil sebuah berkas, hal itu selalu dilakukan untuk mengelabuhi para karyawan.

Setidaknya benda yang ia bawa sekarang menjadi alasanya harus bertemua Kurosaki itu. Gosip miring tersebut tidak serta merta menghilang. Kaki hendak memutar arah, kembali ke ruangan kerjanya. Rukia menggigit bibir. "Kenapa aku ini? Memangnya aku salah apa?"

Rukia mulai berpikir jernih, seingatnya ia tidak melakukan kesalahan selama membuat laporan. Tidak perlu dihiraukan, tinggal masuk saja seperti biasanya. Orihime mengangguk begitu Rukia melewati ruanganya, sedikit bertanya karenanya.

"Masuk saja," ujar Orihime melihat gelagat Rukia, gadis yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum kaku.

Rukia mengetuk beberapa kali, baru setelahnya ia mendorong sang pintu. Kaki melangkah ke dalam, mata mencari CEO nya. "Permisi," Rukia membuka suara.

Rukia terdiam, mendapi Ichigo menyandarkan kepala dengan mata memejam. Apa dia tidur batin bertanya. Perlahan Ichigo membuka mata, mengerjap pelan melihat perawakan di hadapanya.

"Anda memanggil saya jika sudah—"

"Aku tahu," Rukia mengatupkan bibir mendengar nada tak bersahabat itu, sedikit bertanya karenanya.

Ichigo hanya memandang lurus, "Apa?" Rukia mulai jengah, melihat pria ini tak kunjung bicara. Kaki Rukia melangkah perlahan, begitu mendapatkan gerak hazel yang memerintah. Ia duduk di hadapan Ichigo sedikit kaku.

Biru tak mau mengalah, di tatap lurus hazel yang mencoba mendominasinya. "Jika tak ada yang dibicarakan, saya pergi," desis Rukia tak suka. Ichigo yang dingin begitu membuat Rukia terusik, tak tenang.

"Duduk." Rahang Rukia mengatup, matanya memejam menahan diri agar tak meledak. Kembali ia berhadapan dengan Kurosaki yang masih membeku. "Mendekat kepadaku," melihat alis Rukia yang mengerut dalam membuat Ichigo memincing tajam.

"Mendekat kepadaku," suara Ichigo sedikit meninggi.

Rukia berdiri, memutari meja kerja bosnya. Ichigo sedikit mendorong kursinya ke samping, begitu Rukia di sebelahnya. Dagu terangkat, memandang Rukia yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. "Dia apamu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Siapa?" Rukia bertanya, bingung akan Ichigo. Ia berpikir sejenak, "Kakuto?"

Binggo, batin Kurosaki. "Dia…" Rukia berpikir sebentar, menimbang semuanya. Ichigo masih sabar menunggu. "Mantanku." Bisa ia lihat kedutan di dahi sang CEO, air muka itu berubah tak mengenakan.

"Benarkah? Bukannya kekasihmu?" tanya Ichigo menguasai diri.

Rukia diam, menilik hazel yang masih membeku, berbagai spekulasi menggerogoti pemikiran. "Apa kaucemburu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Rukia kaget melihat Ichigo mengebrak mejanya sambil berdiri, dengan penuh tekanan dinada suaranya. Berlebihan sekali dia, tidak harus sampai begitu, kan?

"Anda terlihat seperti itu," bisik Rukia kecil. Mendengar hal demikian ichigo mulai mendinginkan kepala, apa yang baru saja ia lakukan batinya.

"Jauhi dia," nada memerintah didengar, kembali emosi Rukia tersulut.

"Dalam hal pekerjaan Anda bisa membatasi saya, tidak dengan privasi, Kurosaki Ichigo." Rukia tidak mau kalah dalam argument ini. Siapa dia berani seperti itu kepadaku, pikir Rukia penuh ego.

Tubuh terhuyung, mata Rukia membesar melihatnya hampir terjatuh. Entah bagaimana caranya, tubuh yang ia miliki sudah memunggungi ichigo.

"Kau…" Rukia menggeram marah, melihat tubuhnya dalam pangkuan pria ini. Kepala miring, melirik Ichigo yang menatap tak peduli akan emosinya. "Lepas." Lengan kekar menguatkan pelukkannya, begitu Rukia meronta.

"Diam, kau tidak akan senang melihat kemarahannku." Ancaman barusan membungkam Rukia, tengkuknya terasa dingin merasakan hembusan napas Ichigo.

"Anda ini kenapa?" bisik Rukia terusik melihat dagu Ichigo menyandar di bahunya. Kali ini ia sedikit mengalah, melihat air muka Ichigo tak kunjung membaik pada saat terakhir mereka bertemu tadi.

"Kalian masih berhubungan?" bisik Ichigo yang masih jelas di dengar Rukia. "Kau tahu, Kakekmu tidak akan senang akan hal ini." Hazel memandang lurus, tak mengidahkan mata yang meliriknya dalam diam.

"Aku tahu," sahut Rukia. "Ah, kenapa aku tidak memakai Kakuto saja sebagai alasan menolakmu." Senyum mengembang cerah, kemana selama ini otak cemerlangnya itu. Ichigo masih diam, ia berkutat dengan pikirannya mendengar ucapan Rukia barusan.

"Sungguh kau tidak tertarik denganku?" nada mencemoh itu melunturkan senyum Rukia.

"Iya," jawab Rukia sedikit memaksa. Hei, siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan orang tampan? Dia normal, naluri perempuanya masih bekerja. Lalu kenapa kau menolaknya, Rukia Kuchiki? Ini hanya sebatas kesukaan akan keelokan.

Bibir menyeringai, hal itu tak luput dari lirikkan Rukia. "Apaan tampangmu itu?" Rukia tersinggung, seakan dia dituduh berbohong. Lengan itu semakin menguat di pinggul Rukia, membuat Kuchiki itu menggeliat.

"Ichigo, panggil aku begitu jika kita sedang berdua." Napas hangat ini begitu menganggu, Rukia berjengit setiap kali merasakannya. "Aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku, Rukia Kuchiki."

Rukia sedikit menegang, begitu bahunya dikecupi bibir panas itu. Baju ini tak berguna saat kulitnya masih bisa merasakn lekuk bibir Ichigo, wajah Rukia memerah. "Lakukan semaumu, jika kau bisa merubah keputusanku." Jemari mungil mendorong dahi Ichigo, tidak mau perbuatan itu meluluhkannya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak mencobanya, aku orang yang sulit dalam menerima hal asing," Ichigo terdiam mendengar nada santai itu, tapi ia mengetahu Rukia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. "Belum ada yang berhasil menggeser Kakuto…" bisik Rukia penuh keyakianan.

Tidak, bukan Rukia tak bisa _move on_ dari mantanya itu. Sejauh ini, tidak ada pria yang mempioritaskan dirinya melebihi Kakuto, tanpa sadar hal demikian menjadi tolak ukur pada diri Rukia. Rasanya jika tidak seperti Kakuto, ia tak akan rela.

Kakuto sendiri sudah sering mengajak Rukia balikkan, namun dara Kuchiki ini hanya memberikan pertemanan kepada pria itu. Kakuto tak mau lagi memaksa, asal Rukia masih mau menerima kehadirannya itu sudah cukup. Meski kadang ia cemburu jika Rukia meyebut nama teman prianya.

Apa begitu besar pengaruh Kakuto dalam hidup Rukia?

"Apa kau masih mencintainya?" hanya senyum yang Ichigo dapatkan akan pertanyaannya barusan. "Jawab aku." Kembali nada itu memerintah.

Rukia mendelik, menyentak kuat lengan yang menahannya. "Jangan berani memerintahku." Rahang mengetat. Ichigo mendekati Rukia yang berdiri, mengikis jarak mereka.

"Jangan bermain dengan emosiki, Rukia Kuchiki. Jawab, apa kau masih mencintainya?" Nada begitu rendah, Rukia mengepalkan tangan saat matanya tak bisa memandang Ichigo.

"Tatap aku." Rahang dicengkram. "Apa mulutmu dijahit?" Rukia melotot, menatap tak suka akan perlakuan Ichigo. Tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, membuat Ichigo kesal.

Ke dua tangan mengambil kepala mungil, dengan kasar dikecup bibir yang sering menyindirnya. Rukia meronta, membuat bibir Ichigo semakin dalam memanggut miliknya. Tangan berusaha mendorong, Ichigo tak bergerak sedikitpun, cengkramnya semakin menguat di bahu miliknya.

"Mmm—" Mata Rukia membesar, melihat Ichigo tak kunjung melepaskan bibirnya. Mata hazel sedikit terbuka, membuat Rukia semakin marah dan malu dalam bersamaan. Lumatan itu semakin kuat, Rukia bisa merasakan Ichigo ingin membobol pertahanannya.

"Kau—" Baru bernapas, kembali ia dibungkam. Rukia tak mau mengakui, ini membuatnya sedikit bergairah. Bibir panas itu mengakhiri kecupannya. Ia menyeringai mendapati Rukia yang terengah dengan bibir memerah.

"Hati-hati dengan perbuatanmu." Tangan Rukia terhenti di udara, Ichigo membawanya mendekat. Rukia berjengit, mendapati pria ini mengecup telapak tangannya.

"Brengsek," maki Rukia menarik tanganya. Mendapat umpatan kasar membuat Ichigo mendekat, Rukia hendak menjauh untuk mengantisipasi kejadian seperti tadi.

"Jangan takut." Rukia mematung, saat dahinya dikecup pelan. Ichigo tahu tubuh Rukia sedikit gemetar karena ulahnya.

Ichigo meninggalkan Rukia yang masih berdiam diri. "Aku membencimu, Kurosaki Ichigo," pekik Rukia kencang. Mendengar hal demikian hanya membuat Ichigo menyeringai. Ia membuka pintu, ingin menjernihkan pemikirannya.

Rasa hangat merayapi pipinya, kenapa ia bisa melakukan hal itu. Mendengar nama Kakuto didendangkan dengan istimewa membuat ichigo tak senang. "Kenapa semenggairahkan ini?" bisik Ichigo berjalan semakin cepat. Ia mengerang membayangkan danging kenyal itu kembali.

####

Rukia sedikit tergesa, matanya mengitari taman yang disinari warna jingga. Ichigo itu pasti sengaja melakukan hal ini kepadanya.

Pria itu memberikan setumpuk laporan kepadanya, Rukia tak mau mengeluh, itu akan semakin memperpanjang masalah. Bahkan ia menyadari, betapa senangnya Ichigo melihat kefrustasiannya mengejar waktu.

"Ruki." Kepala bersurai malam memandang cepat, mata lemon menemukan Kakuto masih dibalut baju kerjanya. Pria itu tersenyum hangat, membuat rasa penat Rukia terangkat.

"Maaf, ada beberapa kerjaan—"

"Aku tahu, duduklah sini." Kakuto menepuk alas di sebelahnya.

"Kau menyiapkan semua ini?" Rukia berujar senang, apalagi melihat sebuah kotak yang tersusun itu.

"Apa yang tidak untukmu?" balas Kakuto tersenyum menawan.

" _You the best."_ Rukia duduk menghadap pria itu, senyumnya dikulum begitu indah di mata Kakuto.

"Dan kau masih menolak pria sepertiku." Tangan besar itu mengelus pucuk kepala Rukia. Kakuto tersenyum kecil, melihat gadis ini tak mengidahkan ucapannya. Mantannya sibuk membuka kotak sushi yang dibawanya.

"Aaa." Pria itu membuka mulut, begitu Rukia menyodorkan sushi kepadanya. Mata lemon mengamati berbagai pariasi sushi dalam kotak ini. "Kau membeli di tempat biasanya?" Rukia bertanya setelah menelan makanannya.

Kakuto mengangguk, mulutnya masih mengunyah dengan memerhatikan sekitar. Kembali Rukia memasukkan sushi ke dalam mulut, Kakuto selalu tahu seleranya. Melihat gadis ini membuat Kakuto terdiam, mengamati Rukia.

"Ke mana saja kau selama ini? Tak pernah menghubungiku?" tanya Kakuto dengan nada kecewanya, mebuat Rukia melirikkan mata.

Jika bukan karena janjinya kepada gadis itu untuk tak menghubuginya selama di negeri asing tersebut, sudah pasti ia akan menelpon berkali-kali, atau bahkan ke sana menengok gadis itu. Ia terus menunggu, agar Rukia menghubunginya.

"Aku harus fokus, Ku." Mata pria ini memincing, tak percaya akan alasan itu. Rukia tersenyum melihat ketidakpercayaan itu.

"Aku senang kau masih tampan." Mau tak mau Kakuto tersenyum geli mendengar keusilan gadis ini. "Kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanya Rukia.

"Apa kau akan cemburu jika kubilang iya?" Rukia tersenyum kecil, sudah bisa menangkap akan jawabanya. "Kau kejam sekali, bahkan tak mengundangku di hari ulang tahunmu." Dengan gemas jemari itu menarik ujung hidung Rukia.

"Ha? Aku sudah mengirimkannya ko. Harusnya di sini aku yang marah," ketus Rukia memandang Kakuto yang bingung.

"Kapan?" bisik Kakuto mencoba mengingat, ia pun memejamkan mata, ketika asistenya memberitahun ada surat undangan untuknya. Sangking sibuknya ia keluar masuk dalam negeri untuk berbisnis, Kakuto tak sempat menyentuh undangan itu. Lagian ia tak menyangka Rukia akan pulang pada saat itu.

"Aku berencana menemui langsung ke luar negeri, tapi kau sudah tak ada di sana," tuturnya. "Maaf, aku merindukanmu," ringis Kakuto merasa bersalah. Rukia terkikik melihat pria ini.

"Lihat, apa pernah kau menunjukkan wajah itu kepada dunia?" Melihat CEO Amagai begitu lemah terhadapnya membuat Rukia geli sekaligus senang. "Dan, di mana kadoku itu?"

"Hanya di hadapan kau dan Kakakku," cetus Kakuto kesal melihat Rukia tak kunjung berhenti tertawa. "Ambil di rumah, Kakak juga merindukanmu."

"Dasar kau ini." Tawa Rukia perlahan meredah.

"Rukia, apa yang kaulakukan di perusahan Kurosaki." Hening terjadi. Mendengar hal itu membuat Rukia bingung mau memulainya darimana.

"Terjadi begitu saja, Ku," ujar Rukia datar. "Aku dan Ichigo Kurosaki dijodohkan oleh Kakek." Kakuto terkesiap, tak percaya akan pendengarannya.

"Apa kau bercanda, Rukia Kuchiki?" Kepala bersurai malam menggeleng, ia menghadap Kakuto dengan senyum kecil.

"Aku tak bisa membuat Kakek sedih, Ku. Penolakan yang kuberikan sangat jelas membuatnya terpukul, hanya dia keluarga yang masih kumiliki. Aku ingin ia bangga saat menyebut namaku kepada dunia," bisik Rukia pelan, wajah tua kakeknya melintas di pelupuk matanya.

"Apa kau menyukai Kurosaki," nada begitu berat Kakuto ucapkan, melihat wajah murung Rukia.

"Tidak," bisik Rukia. Kepala mungil dirangkul kepelukkan, Kakuto mengelus rambut Rukia sayang.

"Aku selalu ada untukmu, kau tahu itu, kan?" Rukia mengangguk. "Katakan saja jika kauingin membatalkan semua perjodohan itu," bisik Kakuto sambil mencium pucuk kepala Rukia sayang.

"Kakek memberikanku waktu untuk mengenalnya, jadi pertunangan kami diundur," tutur Rukia.

"Yah, dan jangan sampai kau terjerat olehnya," dengus Kakuto keras, membuat Rukia tertawa karenanya.

"Susah untuk tak jatuh cinta padanya," ujar Rukia santai.

"Ruki, kau membuatku cemburu dengan Kurosaki itu." Tawa Rukia semakin menjadi. Kakuto hanya mengamati dengan senyum kecil, ia senang melihat tawa Rukia, gadis itu kembali ceria.

Rukia menjauh, melepaskan pelukkan yang ia dapatkan. Kembali jemarinya mengambil sushi yang terlupakan. "Kau semakin cantik dengan potongan rambut ini?" Rukia tersenyum geli, Kakuto tidak tahu bahwa ada penentangan akan tindakkanya satu ini.

"Kakek marah besar karena hal ini, Ku," ujar Rukia geli. Kakuto menaikkan satu alis, terdengar menarik untuk diceritakan. Dari dulu Kakuto takjub melihat kelakuan tak terduga yang Rukia lakukan. Semua diceritakan penuh tawa, Kakuto sesekali tertawa mendengar kejadian selama mereka tak bertemu.

###

Handuk putih menutupi kepala yang masih mengalirkan beberapa bulir air. Rasa segar mendera tubuh Rukia seusai mandi. Pulang tadi ia lihat sang kakek dengan setelan resminya. Rukia ingin sekali ikut, tapi Kuchiki Ginrei melarang. Ia memiliki tugas di perusahaan Kurosaki Crop, Rukia Kuchiki seorang karyawati sekarang di sana.

"Jadi bertanggungjawablah," ucapan sang kakek masih menggema di telinga Rukia.

"Kakek sudah tak sayang padaku," dengus Rukia kesal.

Ketukkan pintu membuat Rukia mengurungkan mengganti baju mandinya. Suara itu semakin jelas terdengar, "Iya, iya," suara sedikit meninggi, siapa yang tidak tahu sopan santun itu.

"K-kau?" Rukia hampir memekik saat mendapati sosok yang tak ingin ditemuinya ini.

"Cepat ganti bajumu, kita makan di luar." Singkat dan jelas. Hazel memerhatikan Rukia yang masih terpaku dengan bibir sedikit terbuka.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Sengaja datang karena tak ada Kakek, yah?" ujar Rukia sengit. Dia tak suka ini, apalagi megingat kelakukan Ichigo tadi siang.

"Aku sudah izin dengan Kakekmu," jawab Ichigo. "Kau bisa menelponya untuk mengonfirmasikannya," sambungnya cepat begitu Rukia menatap tak percaya.

"Tidak mau, aku mau makan di rumah saja," terang Rukia cepat.

"Semua koki di rumah ini kusuruh istirahat." Rukia mengangah, melihat kelakuan seenaknya itu.

"Berani-beraninya kau? Siapa dirimu, hah? Kau hanya calon tunangan, bukan tunanganku," pekik Rukia kencang, wajahnya pias karena marah.

Ichigo tetap tenang, membiarkan Rukia meluapkan emosinya. "Sudah? Apa egomu sudah keluar semua?" Rukia menatap dingin, apalagi melihat ketenangan di wajah berkulit eksotis itu.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan, kau kira ini karena kemauanku, Rukia Kuchiki? Kau mengambil andil dalam tindakkanku sekarang. Ginre Kuchiki memintaku untuk mulai membinamu secara pribadi, di luar jam kantor. Apa ucapanku bisa dipahami?" Perkataan Ichigo membuat Rukia bungkam, ia sedikit malu karena meluapkan emosinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak ucapkan sejak awal?" tutur Rukia membela diri. Bukan salahnya kan?

"Karena kau selalu meledak jika berhadapan denganku. Kendalikan dirimu, ini pelajaran utama sebagai seorang pembisnis, Kuchiki."

Ichigo tidak mau berwelas asih dalam berbisnis, ia selalu tegas dalam menyikapi masalah. Hal pribadi tak mau ia sangkut pautkan, baginya keprofesionalan harus diutamakan. Ginre kuchiki meminta Ichigo langsung untuk mengajari cucunya. Mangkanya ia mengajak makan malam untuk terjun langsung mengamati sebuah hotel berbintang.

"Aku akan ganti pakaian," Rukia melunak, "Tunggu beberapa menit," ujarnya pelan sambil menutup pintu begitu mendapat anggukkan dari Ichigo. Rukia juga tak mengerti, ia selalu pandai membawa diri, namun di hadapan orang ini emosinya selalu tersulut.

Mereka hening di dalam mobil, Rukia dengan cepat mengganti baju dan memoles diri tadi. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana memecah kesunyian ini, atmosfir kebekuan karena ulahnya juga. Ichigo fokus mengendari mobil, ia tahu kegelisan Rukia yang dicoba untuk disembunyikan.

Mata melirik ke luar jendela, ia begitu tahu hotel ini milik siapa. Mobil berhenti di parkiran, Ichigo merapikan jas biru dongker yang dikenakan setelah ke luar. Rukia merapikan _dress_ miliknya, Ichigo menutup pintu mobil setelah membukakannya untuk sang gadis.

"Ikuti aku," ujar Ichigo. Rukia mengangguk, kecanggungan itu masih ia rasakan.

Begitu memasuki hotel miliknya, para karyawan membungkuk hormat, mendapati CEO mereka di sini. "layani dia."

Seorang staf hotel membungkuk hormat, "Iya, Pak," jawabnya tegas. Mata mengamati Rukia sebentar, menaruh senyum setelahnya.

"Perhatikan cara kerja mereka semua, jangan melewatkan hal kecil," tutur Ichigo mulai membina. "Aku menunggu di lantai lima,"

"Iya, Anda mau ke mana." Ichigo menatap Rukia, didapati rasa ketidaknyamanan dari sang gadis. Mereka di ruangan ini meliriknya dan Ichigo penasaran.

"Jangan memperhatikan yang tidak perlu, atasi hal sekecil itu." Rukia menelan ludah, inikah sosok Ichigo Kurosaki dalam berbisnis. Mentor yang sadis.

"Baiklah," jawab Rukias cepat. Tanpa banyak kata ia meninggalkan Rukia, bukannya Ichigo tidak mau memberitahukan gejala atau permasalah yang bisa dihadapi suatu perusahaan. Pria ini hanya ingin Kuchiki muda terjun langsung, bukan hanya sekadar teori saja.

Ichigo membuka ruang pertemuan, para staf hotel yang dipanggil sudah berkumpul di sini. "Selamat malam, Pak," sapa mereka serentak.

"Malam, duduklah," pinta sang CEO. "Laporkan hasil bulan ini." Seorang staf yang bersangkutan memberikan penjelasan, Ichigo mendengarkan begitu cermat. Mata mengamati laporan satu-persatu.

"Kenapa hasil pembelian _wine_ kita dengan nominal seperti ini?" Ichigo menatap menyeluruh, menutup map laoran.

"Pak, perusahaan yang memproduksi _wine_ memberikan kita harga lebih miring. Kualitas mereka sudah menjami, dan saya sudah melihat hasil olahan mereka sendiri," terang Hisagi Shuuhei selaku kepala bagian yang menanganinya.

"Hentikan pembelian di sana." Mereka diam mendengar keputusan sang CEO. "Jangan pernah tergiur dengan harga miring. Apakah wajar dengan kualitas minuman seperti itu mereka menawarkan nominal angka seperti demikian?"

"Baik, Pak," Hisagi berujar setenang mungkin, jujur ia takut kepada CEO mereka.

"Urahara, kumpulkan semua laporan hasil penjual dan pengeluaran kita semenjak hotel ini dibuka," mereka bergedik mendengar penuturan datar Ichigo, rasanya mereka ingin cepat-cepat keluar.

"Baik, Pak."

"Kalian boleh bubar." Mereka segera berdiri, ruangan ini seperti sidang negara saja. Meski hotel ini baru berjalan beberapa bulan, Ichigo tak mau kalah saing dengan hotel lain. Ia ingin semua tahu, Kurosaki crop bisa bersaing ditangannya.

Mata Ichigo kembali membaca nama perusahaan yang memberikan _wine_ tersebut. "Ingin bermain-main denganku, Barragan Luisenbarn?" Bibir menyeringai, mengingat rupa orang tersebut. Meski menginginkan minuman berkelas di restoran hotelnya, Ichigo tidak mau gegabah dalam hal sekecil apa pun.

"Permisi, Pak, ini berkas yang Anda minta," Urahara berujar tenang, hanya lelaki ini yang bisa tenang menghadapi CEO mereka.

"Terima kasih," ucap Ichigo. "Sampaikan salamku kepada istrimu." Urahara tersenyum, baginya Ichigo orang yang hangat. Meski bosnya itu sering berwajah dingin.

"Baik, Pak, saya undur diri." Ichigo mengangguk. Ia memang mengenal istri Urahara, siapa yangan tidak kenal keluarga Shihoin, salah satu perusahaan besar dalam negeri. Terlebih lagi, perempuan itu pernah menjadi mentornya.

Ichigo meneliti serinci mungkin, ia harus mengambil langkah yang tepat untuk menyikapi suatu masalah. Pria ini bukan hanya menangani satu perusahaan, apalagi ia menjalan bisnis tidak di satu bidang. Besok ia harus berangkat ke luar kota, memantau perkembangan perusahaannya yang lain.

Ketukkan terdengar, ia melirik sekilas, di dapati kepala bersurai hitam menyembul di balik pintu. Tanpa banyak kata Rukia masuk, bisa di lihat Ichigo kembali menekuni berkasnya.

"Ke sini Rukia." Mata Ichigo melirik kursi kosong di sampingnya. Rukia mencoba biasa mendengar nada perintah itu.

"Apa yang bisa kauambil?" tanya Ichigo tanpa mengalihkan mata.

Rukia paham maksud Ichigo, pria ini menanyakan hasil pengamatannya. "Keramahan, sopan santun, serta menyikapi masalah begitu mempengaruhi dalam pelayanan…" Rukia menerangkan hasil pengamatanya.

Ichigo tersenyum samar mendengarnya. "Asal kau tahu, ini hanya satu persen dari seratus persen yang harus kau ketahui sebagai pembisnis," ujar Ichigo menerangkan.

"Kebanyakan pembisnis awam sekarang mengandalkan kesempurnaan fisik, mereka kadang melalaikan menyeleksi interview seseorang, padahal itu hal yang penting," Rukia mendengarkan dengan cermat.

"Karena dari hal-hal seperti demikian kau mengatahui sifat seseorang, secara tidak langsung kau mengetahu potensi orang itu di bidang apa, dan dibagian apa kauharus menempatkan mereka." Ichigo berusaha menjelaskan dengan bahasa yang simple.

"Aku , mengerti," tutur Rukia mantap. Ichigo tahu Rukia cepat belajar, mungkin karena pengalaman yang juga mengajarinya.

"Katakan, kauingin memakan apa?" Kepala Rukia menoleh cepat mendengar ucapan barusan, menatap pria yang memandangnya dalam diam.

"Hidangan yang banyak diminati, di sini." Ichigo tersenyum, tarikan itu membuat wajahnya kian tampan.

"Gadis pintar," puji Ichigo sambil tangannya mengangkat gagang telepon. "Bawakan hidangan yang paling banyak dipesan." Tanpa banyak kata ia memutuskan kembali sambungannya."Ayo."

Ichigo merapikan jasnya, menyamakan langkah dengan perempuan mungil ini. Rukia memang sudah mengambil langkah, sebagai pembisnis, ia harus tahu kelebihan seorang saingan terletak dibagian mana. Jadi hal itulah yang membuat Ichigo senang, Rukia mengetahui langkah apa yang harus diambil untuk menyikapi sebuah masalah. Melihat langsung sebuah hal yang membuat lawannya unggul di mata masyarakat.

Pria ini memancing dengan langkah awal dari sebuh hidangan, dan ia mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan dari lawannya. Ia merasa aneh, tidak puas akan satu pertunjukan dari Kuchiki Rukia. Ichigo ingin lagi, dan lagi. Kadang hal demikian membuatnya tidak tenang.

 **TBC**

 **Salam Ichiruki…**


End file.
